


No homo bro

by illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Beta, Tags May Change, clack is just a side pairing, cloud is so done, eventual established relationship, everybody wants a piece of prompto, everyone is done with prom and noct's shit, jealous noct, minor nyx x prompto, minor ravus x prompto, multi chap, obliviousness in a whole other level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren/pseuds/illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren
Summary: crack fic on how the prince and the sunshine boy denies that they're in a relationship but acts like an old married coupleand everyone is so done with their shitlike they are really not a thing but they hold hands and kiss and stuff and they say no homo bro





	1. I can't even

**Author's Note:**

> purely self indulgent 
> 
> i need fluff in my life

“hey…Prompto…Prince Noctis…are you two a thing or what???... “ asked Cloud as he watched with great amusement on how doting Prince Noctis is with his “bestfriend”. Noctis stared at Cloud like he’d grown a second head and proceeded to feed the chip in his fingers to Prompto’s open mouth.

 

 

“What the hell Cloud?! Where did you get that idea from?? “ the prince gave Cloud a skeptical face and continued to hand feed his bestfriend as said bestfriend struggled to do his part on their group work.

 

“guyssssssssss help me hereeeeeeeee, I am dyingggggggggg” whined Prom while Noctis brushed some few stray chips on the darker blond’s face with his thumb. Cloud was utterly stupefied that this two weren’t going out with each other. With how the prince licked off the crumbs from his thumb that was previously on Prompto’s face, and how lovingly he stared at his bestfriend. Cloud wanted to face palm that those two didn’t even know they’re quite smitten with each other.

 

 

“eeiiiiiiiii, I’m back guys! What’d I missed???? “ Zack -another member of there group and Cloud’s long term boyfriend- greeted them with a wave and plop down right next to his boyfriend and gave Cloud a quick peck on the lips.

 

 

“Nothing much, just Prompto’s rapidly dying brain cells and them being smitten with each other again.” Cloud whispered to his lover. Zack whistled looking at the other two’s direction, Noctis was now helping Prompto with his problem and the Sasuke lookalike wasn’t so discreetly putting his arm around the freckled boy’s waist.

 

 

“really they ain’t a thing??? Like come on man look at them! They are so in love that the whole school knows it! They even have a fan club dedicated to their pairing and the girls dubbed them as “promptis”. Zack thought back to the times he heard some girls talk about who was “seme” and “uke” in the prince and Prompto’s relationship. He finds it hilarious that girls has the time to talk about those things.

 

 

“Well according to them…they’re just friends. Nothing more, nothing less.” Exasperated, Cloud rubbed his face in a not so gentle manner. He finished his part of their work and punched Zack to get his part done. Some time passed with the four of them just working on their project. The younger two were in their one world and were being sickeningly sweet with each other, that had the girls behind them squealing and hyperventilating that they saw some promptis action today.

 

 

The older blond was scowling now and his boyfriend was having the time of his life seeing his lover get so worked up because of other people’s love life.

  
“Spikey calm down, why are you so concern about their status anyway?”

  
“I don’t know Zack! It just urks me that they aren’t going out and they’re acting like THAT!!! LIKE WHAT THE HELL MAN JUST SAY YOU’RE GOING OUT AND FOR THE LOVE OF SHIVA’S TITS STOP ACTING LIKE YOU’RE NOT IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER!!!!” Zack was on the floor now, laughing his ass off from his boyfriend’s out of character moment. Cloud blushed a deep red realizing that almost everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him because of his little outburst. He didn’t even realized that he was standing and quickly sat down hiding his face in his hands.

 

Zack continued to laugh hysterically earning him a kick from his very embarrassed lover.

 

 

Noctis and Prompto was still shocked from their friend’s “what the fuck” moment. Both thinking that Cloud is really capable of other outgoing emotions instead of his usually passive demeanor.

 

 

“Do you think this assignment is getting to Cloud babe?” Prompto unconsciously snuggled to the prince’s side. Noctis didn’t mind and answered his bestfriend.  
“I don’t think so babe, this thing is pretty easy nothing Cloud couldn’t handle” Cloud didn’t missed the exchange and that was the final straw for him.

 

“WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL!!!! THIS TWO ARE JUST- JUST- URGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” banging his head repeatedly on their table, Cloud cursed the two cute idiots. The said idiots was now really concerned for Cloud’s mental state but Zack reassured them that it was nothing and got up from his position on the dirty floor.  
Noctis looked at his watch and cursed, he said that they needed to go and packed all of their things. Once everything was ready the two dorks said their goodbye’s and wished the couple a well evening. Zack watched them leave and his eyes zoomed in to their laced hands as they exited the café that they’re in.

 

 

“Those two are really hopeless..” Zack heard Cloud groan and he gave another laugh.


	2. Citadel (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noctis rants about his day with prompto in the citadel to ignis. 
> 
> And ravus has a thing for prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has two parts
> 
> part one is for ravus and part two is for nyx
> 
> i know ravus is ooc here but yeah...

Ignis signed for the umpteenth time that day as he listened to his charge whine about smug glaives and annoying perverted brothers.

 

 

“The nerve of that guy! Who does he think he is coming onto Prompto like that!” the prince ranted while rapidly smashing buttons on his poor abused game controller. Ignis felt a headache coming and rubbed his temples, he put down the knife he was holding to avoid unnecessary accidents happening.

 

 

Apparently according to Noctis, his day at the citadel with Prompto was quite….. an eventful one. The adviser was amused and irritated at the same time because Noctis can’t move on from the day’s event. The prince was still whining while he brutally murdered his enemies on his console. Ignis signed once again and recalled the prince’s story from his trip to the palace.

 

 

 

 

~flashback~

_Noctis was having a training session with Nyx Ulric today at the citadel. Nyx was one of his father’s glaives and according to his father, the guy was the best candidate to train him with warping. It was a Saturday meaning no classes and both he and Prompto didn’t have any assignments or projects to do. So Noctis invited his best friend to come with him to the citadel in which the freckled boy excitedly said yes to. They went to the citadel laughing and fooling around like normal teenagers at their age. And Prompto was taking pictures after pictures of the beautiful interior of the palace. Since they arrived earlier than the appointed time of the training, they decided to go to the palace garden so Prompto can take some scenery shots there._

_The two entered the garden with Prompto going deeper in the man made pond inside while Noctis lingered close to the door. The sunshine boy was having the time of his life. He got great shots of the flowers and the pond with just the right lighting. He noticed that there was a table and some chairs perfect for tea time at the right side of the pond. Then that’s when he noticed that they were not alone inside the garden._

_There was a man clad in all white sitting on one of the chairs and was sipping tea. He looked relaxed and ethereal with his blond almost white hair shining because of the light coming from the glass roof of the garden. Prompto’s breath hitched and he can’t help think that the man looks like a god from heaven. He fumbled with his camera and took a shot of the beautiful man. The sound of the camera going off alerted the man and he glared at Prompto’s direction._

_Prompto jumped at the man’s glare and quickly averted his eyes. The man got up from his chair and went to Prompto’s location._

_“Didn’t anyone told you that taking other people’s picture is a bad thing” The man sternly said to Prompto as he stopped in front of the freckled boy._

_“I …I… I… “ the man stared at the stuttering and terrified boy and forced Prompto to look at him by grabbing Prompto’s chin with his good hand. The man was taken aback by the boy’s appearance and was stunned for a second just admiring the beautiful boy in front of him._

_The boy’s eyes was shining with unshed tears and his face was flushed with a pretty shade of red, further darkening the boy’s freckles. The man let go of the boy’s chin and wiped the boy’s eyes from the tears that was threatening to spill. The man tucked some stray hair from and boy’s face so he can get a much better view of the boy’s mesmerizing violet eyes._

_“I-I’m s-sorry for taking your picture without permission! I’m not doing anything bad I promise!!” the boy finally spoke up and the man was amused by the boy’s bravery for taking to him._

_“No need to fret my little flower, I was only teasing relax now. I am Ravus Nox Fleruet prince of Tenebrae and who might you be? It’s my first time seeing you here and you don’t look like the servants nor the crownsguards here.” As the man named Ravus said this, he bend at the waist and kissed Prompto’s right hand._

_Prompto blushed really hard and his brain was taking it’s time processing that the prince of Tenebrae was kissing a commoners hand. As he was about to say his name Noctis picked the right time to walk in and interrupt their moment._

_“Prompto were are you?! You were taking so long I got-“ the prince of Lucis stared wide eyed at the scene in front of him not moving for a second. The prince’s mind worked into overdrive as he look at Ravus and Prompto’s position. The older man has his arms around Prompto’s waist while Prompto was red faced and his hands was on Ravus' chest._

_“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!” Noctis fumed and tried to snatched his bestfriend away from the older prince but Ravus was having none of it._

_“Why hello to you too prince Noctis. By any chance you know this beautiful creature in my arms?” Ravus questioned Noctis as he tightened his hold on Prompto and one of his hand lowered to the small of Prompto’s back. The younger blond’s brain was a in chaos now and he tried to pushed out of Ravus' hold but the prince didn’t even budge._

_Noctis bristled at Ravus' action but tried to calm himself, he didn’t want to fight Lunafreya’s brother despite how much he doesn’t like him._

_“He’s my friend prince Ravus and if you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing here at the palace garden?!” Noctis gritted his teeth and patience wearing thin as the seconds passed by with Ravus touching -NO- MOLESTING HIS BESTFRIEND._

_Ravus turned his attention to the boy in his arms and smiled. “Ah… just a friend I see….. this means I have a chance with you little flower.”Prompto gaped at Ravus' statement and his mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. Noctis heard what Ravus said and for some unknown reason to him, that statement made his blood boil._

_“And to answer your question my dear prince, I am here to discuss some matters with your father. But unfortunately he is unavailable right now. So I decided to spend my time waiting for his majesty here in the garden where fortunately I had the luck to encounter this beauty right here.” Ravus finished his sentence with a kiss on Prompto’s hand once again and a smirk for Noctis._

_The prince of Lucis was outright scowling at the other prince now, princely etiquette be damned. “Can you kindly please let go of my friend for we have some places to be going to. Noctis spoke with venom dripping onto his every word._

_Ravus turned to Prompto once again, enjoying the fact that the beautiful boy was now comfortable in his arms. “Is this true my little flower?” -a nod from Prompto- “Very well, though our time together has been short I enjoyed every second of it. But before we part my flower, what is your full name? I had yet to hear it from your lips”_

_Prompto stared at Ravus' mismatched eyes and losing himself in them. He licked his dry lips with Ravus following the moment of his tongue then they were back to staring at each other._

_“My name is Prompto…. Argentum your highness…i-it’s a pleasure to meet you” Prompto was embarrassed of his stuttering but Ravus thought it was quite endearing._  
_“The pleasure is all mine my flower but alas we must part. But I do hope we see each other again….soon” they stayed just staring at each other for some time, Noctis' presence momentarily forgotten. Unconsciously Ravus was getting closer to Prompto’s face and the boy was doing the same. Their moment was shattered when Noctis yanked his friend towards him and immediately went outside the palace garden making a beeline to the training field. He didn’t even give Prompto the chance to say goodbye to Ravus. While Noctis was dragging his friend away from Ravus, he and the older prince caught eye contact with each other and Ravus wasn’t even surprised the younger prince’s eyes conveyed bloody murder._

_Ravus tsked and went back to his forgotten tea. He sat down and thought about the cute boy named Prompto and the bratty prince of Lucis. He smirked to himself as he thought on how pathetic Noctis was with not laying claim on Prompto yet._

_“Don’t take your time with beating around the bushes young prince... sooner or later Prompto won’t be yours anymore… “_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? comments???


	3. Citadel (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First it was Ravus 
> 
>  
> 
> Now it's Nyx
> 
>  
> 
> And Noctis asked himself a very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahha yey?! I manage to finally finish this chapter!!!! 
> 
> and another thing in this fic Noct and Prom are 18 years old.
> 
>  
> 
> And I know Nyx is 32 in the movie so i did some math and they have a 12 years gap between Nyx and the other two if we based their age on the game which is 20.
> 
>  
> 
> So for convenience sake they will just have a 6 years age gap so it won't be weird.
> 
>  
> 
> So Nyx will be 24 in this fic while as I said before Prom and Noct will be 18.

_Noctis was absolutely seething right now._

 

_He continued to drag his best friend further away from the garden where that bastard of a Tenebrean prince was at. He didn’t understand why he was feeling so angry but he doesn’t really care right now. He just wants Prompto to be as far away as possible from Ravus. Noctis growled at the mere thought of the other prince’s name and tighten his grip on Prompto’s hand._

 

_The freckled boy let himself be dragged away from the Tenebrean prince, too daze to even protest. But when he felt Noctis' almost bruising grip, he stopped walking and whimpered causing Noctis to look at him and stopped walking as well._

 

_“N-Noct let go….you’re hurting me” whimpered Prompto but the prince didn’t let go. He looked at Prompto with this crazed look in his eyes._

 

_“Why?! So you can go back to Ravus?! Is that it! Is that why you want me to let go!” Noctis boomed and further tightened his grip on Prompto’s wrist and slammed him in a nearby wall. The freckled boy’s breath left him for a second but he quickly struggled against his friend to let him go. He was between the prince’s arms now with both of his wrist pinned beside his head. Though how much he tried to free himself, Noctis won’t even move a bit. There were tears on his eyes now, he was scared of how his best friend was acting. This is the first time he saw his prince act like this and he didn’t like it._

 

_Noctis was breathing heavily now, his mind filled with anger that he didn’t know he possessed. He glared at his friend intensely but he went back to his senses when he heard a broken sob escape Prompto’s trembling lips. The prince’s eyes widen like saucers and he loosened his grip on Prompto’s wrist and was immediately regretting on what he did because he can see an angry red, hand shaped mark forming there._

 

_Once the prince’s grip loosened, like an impulse Prompto slapped Noctis hard on the face. Angry tears were running down his own. He didn’t know what he had done wrong to make Noctis this mad and he was accusing him of leaving him for Ravus. Like he will do something that stupid and ruin the friendship he worked so hard for._

 

_Initially Noctis was shocked because he didn’t expect Prompto to slap him. He turned to his friend, an apology was about to leave his mouth but his friend beat him to it._

 

_“Don’t …….. just don’t….. I don’t want to hear it….. and please don’t touch me for a while…” the prince retracted the hand he was about to place on Prompto’s face and look to the side ashamed of himself. He pushed off Prompto and awkwardly stood to the side, he doesn’t know what to say so he just kept quiet. The prince took a glance at his best friend, guilt spreading all over his body._

 

_Prompto was cradling his bruised wrist that definitely has a hand shape mark on it. His best friend was trying to even out his breathing but an occasional sob would escape his lips. Noctis desperately wanted to comfort his friend but Prompto won’t even look at him, every time he try to catch his eye the freckled boy would always glance away._

 

_“I did this to him……why was I even mad in the first place? He was just meeting someone new and I don’t have the right to stop him from doing that…..” ashamed and confused, Noctis clenched his fist and bit his bottom lip hard._

 

_“We...we should get going…Nyx is probably there now…” Noctis was surprised that his voice didn’t crack. He didn’t wait for Prompto’s answer and continued walking to the direction they were going before. Prompto followed him without a word and it was killing Noctis inside._

 

_They walked in silence, no one saying anything afraid of adding salt to the wound. Noctis keeps glancing back to his best friend making sure that he was following him. The raven haired prince saw his friend start up his camera and started to take pictures again. Right…this was supposed to be a fun day for them with Noctis showing off in front of Prompto and his friend would humor him and cheer for him when he’s in training. They would laugh and take funny pictures with each other and maybe a kiss or two won’t hurt._

 

_The prince smiled at the thought of what could have happened today instead of this awkward atmosphere around them. They reached their destination and the prince opened two big doors that leads to the training field of the citadel. The freckled boy went in first not even sparing Noctis a glance and it badly hurted the prince._

 

_Noctis went in too and he saw a man in training clothes that he assumed was Nyx Ulric. He approached Nyx and the glaive immediately turned to him and bowed a little._

  
_“Good morning your highness, I am Nyx Ulric the glaive your father sent to train you today.” As Nyx stood up Noctis gave the glaive a nod but didn’t say anything. Nyx stared down at the prince but his eye caught some movement in the background so his attention shifted there._

  
_“I wasn’t informed that I’ll be training another person today…”The prince followed Nyx’s gaze and they landed on Prompto who was smiling again. He wasn’t aware that the other two men were looking at him and he merrily continued to take shots after shots of the wide training field._

_The raven gave a little smile at his best friend, Nyx’s saw the action and a flash of understanding glinted in his eyes._

  
_“No…. he isn’t training with us… He’s my best friend and I just invited him to watch me get my ass kicked” Nyx raised an eyebrow when the prince almost choked on the word “best friend” but he nodded at his prince nonetheless._

  
_“Ok…Enough chit-chat prince Noctis, we’re wasting time! Let’s get to work shall we” Noctis nodded and gulped as Nyx gave him a mischievous smirk in return._

  
_“yes…let’s…”_

* * *

 

_Prompto got bored after half an hour of taking the same pictures of the field. He sat down on the stairs leading to the battle grounds and started to go through his pictures, deleting the shots he thought was bad. He didn’t feel the presence that someone was beside him until the person spoke._

  
_“Hi there ummm mister?...“ Prompto was startled and quickly looked around for the source of the voice. He found Nyx standing beside him smiling and drying his face with a clean towel. Friendly as he was, Prompto gave a smile back and said his name._

 

_“No, no, no mister, Prompto will be fine.” The blond took Nyx’s offered hand and shook it, Nyx’s hold lasted a little longer but Prompto didn’t mind._

 

_“Nyx Ulric at your service and oh by the way, cute name for a cute guy” Nyx’s smirked when he saw Prompto’s face take on a lovely shade of pink. The glaive’s eye zoomed at the camera in Prompto’s hand, his curiosity for the boy getting the better of him._

 

_“Is photography your hobby or something? I saw you earlier taking a lot of pictures of the field” Prompto nodded shyly and it made Nyx’s heart skipped a bit. “shit…. This is the first time I’d fall so hard for a stranger…and for a boy at that” Nyx covered his growing blush with his towel, thankful that the other boy didn’t see it. The galahdian composed himself and looked at Prompto._

  
_“May I?” He said gesturing to the camera in Prompto’s hand. The younger boy nodded and passed him his camera._

  
_“They’re not that good… I’m just starting to get the hang of it” Prompto explained but Nyx will be the judge of that. As it turns out…Prompto wasn’t giving himself enough credits for his shots. They were amazing based on Nyx’s unprofessional eyes. The glaive gave a whistle when he saw the picture of Ravus in the garden._

 

_“Wow kid ya got real talent right there” Prompto blushed yet again from the compliment and shyly tucked some hair behind his ear._

  
_“Thanks man really appreciate it…” The older man gave a genuine smile at Prompto and continued scrolling through the boy’s camera and he stumbled upon a particularly interesting photo that had him taking on a serious face. The picture contained the prince and his freckled companion and said prince was kissing his best friend’s forehead while Prompto was laughing close eyed. The picture was kinda blurry given there current position in the picture. But it was clear to anyone that will see this shot that the prince and his friend are not just in the terms of friendship._

 

_Nyx hummed and gave the camera back to its owner “If you don’t mind me asking sunshine but…. What are your relationship with the prince.” the glaive didn’t wait long for the answer because just a second he asked his question, Prompto immediately replied._

 

_“We’re just friends or more like best friends but I’m not talking to that asshhole right now” Prompto’s happy demeanor was replaced with a stoic one and Nyx was shocked that the boy just called the prince an asshole and that he can do a serious expression like that. He scanned his companion and he caught sight of a seemingly fresh bruise on the boy’s left wrist._

 

_“Hey what happened there…let me see that” Prompto was about to protest but Nyx was quick enough that he gently snatched the boy’s left wrist. Nyx gently turned Prompto’s wrist and found the he was right, that the bruise was fresh and it was creating an ugly color that contrasted against Prompto’s milky skin. He looked at the boy in the eye but he keep his gaze downward. Nyx sighed and got the small potion -incase of emergencies- in his pocket and cracked it open on top of Prompto’s bruise. He gave a sigh of relief when his companion’s bruise started to fade and turn to its original milky color. Feeling bold enough, Nyx brought the wrist to his lips and kissed the spot where the bruise was before._

 

_Prompto squawked and his face started getting really hot and his voice was failing him._

_“N-N-NYX!!! W-WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING MAN!!!”_

  
_“Never heard of kiss it to make it better before?!”Nyx smirked and kissed Prompto’s wrist again._

  
_“NYX!!!!”_

  
_“what sunshine~?”_

  
_“STOP IT!!!!”_

  
_“nu-uh I’m gonna kiss it until it’s better”_

  
_“MY WRIST IS OKAY NOW SO PLEASE STOP!!! IT’S EMBARRASSING!!!”_

  
_“nah I know it still stings so I ain’t gonna stop”_

  
_“SHOULDN’T YOU BE IN TRAINING WITH NOCTIS OR SOMETHING???!!”_

  
_“had the prince run a hundred lap around the field for failing to do three warps continuously, running helps build up stamina for warping and look at the field, he’s gonna take a while so I’ll take care of you first”_

 

_Nyx smirked as he won their argument and pulled Prompto to sit on his lap while said boy was trying and failing to hide his face on his hands. The glaive gently massage the other boy’s wrist and kissed it again just to get a reaction from the smaller man. The freckled boy gave an “eep” sound and peeked between his fingers that was failing to do its job of hiding his face._

  
_“This is sexual harassment you know!” accused the blond which the glaive just laughed at. Nyx caught sight of Prompto’s camera and he thank the six that it was still open. He called the blond boy’s name and when said boy looked at him he took a shot of what will be the most adorable picture he has ever seen in his life._

  
_Nyx stared at the camera unavailable to tear his gaze away as Prompto started punching him lightly and calling him names. Prompto in the picture was the pinnacle of adorableness. He was staring at the camera wide eyes with a matching cute blush and a slightly gaping mouth._

 

_“shit… I’m doomed aren’t I” Nyx thought to himself._

 

_“YOU-YOU STUPID HANDSOME MAN!! WHY WOULD DO THAT!! FIRST YOU KISSED ME-WAIT THAT SOUNDED WRONG BUT I CAN’T-CAN’T URGHHHHH THIS IS MAKING ME MAD AND WHY THE SIX AM I SHOUTING, WHAT THE H-“ as Prompto continued to ramble on, Nyx chuckled and did a trick that usually works on cats to make them shut down completely._

 

_He brought a hand to Prompto’s nape and pinch the flesh there. The glaive didn’t really think this would work but alas, Prompto shut up and his body went stiff at first but fell limp when Nyx released his hold on the boy’s nape. Nyx gave out a laugh when he heard Prompto was still grumbling but his body was jelly in Nyx’s hold. The older man started brushing his fingers between Prompto’s silky locks and the boy gave out a content sigh._

 

_“You sure you’re not secretly a cat?” the galahdian teased earning a huff from the boy in his arms._

  
_“You didn’t answer why question earlier”_

  
_“hmmmm?”_

  
_“what happened to your wrist? What or WHO gave you that bruise” Nyx didn’t missed the fact that the bruise was shaped like a hand which made his stomach twist that someone would hurt a precious boy like Prompto. He waited for an answer but all he got was silence. He sighed letting the matter drop._

  
_“If you don’t want to answer me that’s fine. I am not going forcing you or anything” the glaive rubbed Prompto’s back then a comfortable silence took over them for a while but the freckled boy broke it with a question that made Nyx’s raise an eyebrow._

  
_“Nyx…. the kingsglaive….. it’s full of people that's not from Insomnia right?... if… if you don’t mind me asking where are you from?” Prompto looked at Nyx straight in the eye, the glaive finding nothing but genuine curiosity in the boy’s eye. The galahdian looked away and sighed, he can’t believe that he was about to tell his story to a boy he barely even knew. But he can’t help it, there was just something with Prompto that made Nyx willingly open past wounds just to satisfy the boy._

 

_“Well kid…. I’m from Galahd, one of the most beautiful places you’ll ever see….”_

* * *

 

_While the two men was having a heart to heart conversation, our poor prince is ready to collapse any minute now. Nyx made him run a hundred lap and he’s just in the 40’s mark. Noctis’ lungs were burning and he was cursing Nyx in every language he knows in which isn’t many. He ran for what seems like hours, when he was at his last lap the prince ran full force even though his legs was screaming for him to stop._

 

_When he finished he was breathing really deep like he just came from under water. The tired prince hunched over and supported himself by his knees. He looked up still gasping for air and quickly scanned his surroundings for his best friend and trainer. Noctis didn’t think about drinking water, just finding his best friend was momentarily enough to quench his thirst._

 

_What he found was another thing that made his blood boil today._

 

_“WHAT’S WITH THESE MEN MAKING A MOVE ON **MY** BEST FRIEND!!!!”, shit…now Noctis really needs water for his drying mouth and to cool off because he doesn’t want a repetition of the incident that happened earlier. The prince made a beeline straight where his and Nyx’s water bottle was at. He took one and drank it in one go which turns out was a bad idea. He coughed the excess water in his mouth and poured the rest on his face._

 

_He can hear Prompto’s shriek of laughter from their place on the stairs. Noctis took a glance at them and suddenly his heart ached and a frown appeared on his face. Apparently Nyx and Prompto was doing a galahdian dance by the looks of it, a traditional courting dance if Noct’s memory serves him right. He saw the dance once when Ignis was teaching him different traditional dances from all around Eos. The moves Nyx was doing was a match with the courting dance._

  
_Prompto was having the time of his life by the looks of it. Nyx was lifting him off the ground and was twirling him around. The glaive has his hands on Prompto’s small waist while his best friend’s arms are wrapped around Nyx’s neck. They were finishing the dance and the last move has Nyx dipping Prompto’s body near the ground and lifting the kid’s left leg. They were both laughing and catching their breaths, then suddenly Nyx did something that will be forever engraved in his mind._

 

_Nyx lifted his best friend up again and was still holding him by the waist, Prompto was still laughing and when he looked at Nyx, the glaive took his chance. He placed a soft kiss on Prompto’s lips, nothing too special just a quick peck. But for Noctis it was something, it wasn’t his best friends first kiss, ohhhh no, not by a long shot. Noctis was proud for some reason that he was the one that had Prompto’s first kiss._

 

_But still seeing someone else kiss his best friend didn’t settle well with Noctis. He manage to stop the almost kiss with Ravus and he thanked the astrals for that. But now seeing it happen again and succeeding made the prince’s skin prickle and for his mood to darken. Noctis got the kurkis they were using for training and threw it precisely between Nyx and Prompto. He can feel magic flow throughout his body and he started to disappear._

 

_To say Prompto was shocked was the understatement of the day. He stared dumbly at the smirking glaive while he touch his lips which Nyx just kissed a little while ago. The younger boy was about to say something when a thing landed between him and Nyx. One minute Nyx was embracing him the next Noctis was between them and was pushing Nyx off of Prompto._

 

_“How…dare you…” Noctis grabbed the glaive by the collar of his shirt and gripped it tightly. They stared at each other neither backing down. Noctis' eyes were glowing a bright pink and both Nyx and Prompto can feel the power emitting from the prince. Prompto immediately went into action and tried to pull his best friend away from the glaive._

 

_“Noct stop it! You’re doing it again!!” at Prompto’s voice Noctis eyes shifted and they turned back to normal but he was still glaring at Nyx. The older man pried the prince’s hands away from him and glared back._

 

_“Sunshine please…Leave me and the prince for a second…we need to talk.” Noctis growled at the pet name but didn’t say anything else._

  
_“But Nyx…Noct…”_

  
_“Prom no buts, Ulric and I need to settle something please.” Prompto frowned but obeyed nonetheless, he picked up all of his stuff and went to walk away but stopped for a moment._

  
_“I’m still upset Noctis… don’t forget that” the prince winced at his friend’s words and the action made Nyx smile smugly. Once Prompto was a few feet away the tension between the two brunettes intensified._

_“What the fuck were you thinking, that you can kiss **my** best friend”_

  
_“Why does it even matters to you prince Noctis. You two are only friends, you said it he said it so what’s your problem.”_

  
_“My problem is **you** taking advantage of my innocent friend.”_

  
_“What the fuck! that’s your excuse! Prince Noctis, Prompto is a grown man just like you and me and he’s not that clueless. And the hell are you taking about!? Taking advantage! If he didn’t liked it he would have push me off or made me stop! And I assure you I would have stopped if he said so!”_

 

_Noctis was speechless because he knows Nyx was right. A suddenly realization broke his heart and he wanted to scream but not in front of the other man. “Nyx is right so this means….. Prompto likes Nyx…. and he may even like Ravus too.” He doesn’t know why he was feeling like shit, he should be happy for his best friend that someone he likes, likes him back. But the thought of Prompto being with someone else made the prince want to vomit._

 

_“Look I don’t want any trouble but I like Prompto okay. If you want him for yourself then make a move instead of staying in the friendzone. If you do that then maybe, maybe I’ll back away.” Nyx finished with huff and looked at the prince expectantly. Noctis looked at him like he’s crazy and said in an unsure voice._

  
_“I…don’t… like Prompto in that way?” Nyx wanted to face palm and bang Noctis' head on a wall._

  
_“Are you sure about that? -a hesitant nod from the prince- Fuck, suit yourself” the glaive pushed pass the prince and made his way to Prompto. “Training’s over I don’t think you can perform well today.”_

 

_Prompto saw Nyx approaching him and stopped what he’s doing to give his full attention to the older man._

 

_“How’d it go? I am very sorry if he said something awful to you” Nyx huff, shoulders sagging from their previous tension and ruffled Prompto’s hair._

  
_“Nah it’s fine kid, he means well and another thing. Training's over so you guys can go but before you leave.” Nyx pulled out a little piece of paper and pen out of nowhere and proceeded to write something on it. After he finished writing he gave the paper to Prompto and smiled._

  
_“Don’t hesitate to call or text me if you need anything. For you I am always available” Nyx winked making Prompto blush._

  
_“Kid I’ll be straight, I like you a lot and today was one of the best day of my life. So if you like, why don’t we hang out sometimes just as friends but I would really like us to be more than just friends.” The last part was said sheepishly that got both of them blushing._

  
_“That would be nice Nyx but I would like us to start out as friends. Is that okay?” A nod from the glaive and they both look at each other. “Can we take a picture? You know… to remember this day?” Prompto asked shyly which cause Nyx to laugh lightly._

  
_“Like you need to ask”_

  
_And so they took a few shots and said their goodbyes to each other._

 

_“I hope I’ll see you soon sunshine” Nyx gave a final kiss to Prompto’s hand and he walked away to the other direction with a two fingered salute. Prompto waved back and clutch the hand Nyx just kissed. He turned around walked to the direction of his best friend that watched the exchange play with a heavy heart._

 

_As Prompto neared Noctis an awkward atmosphere followed suit. The blond was still avoiding looking at Noctis and the prince couldn’t take it anymore. “Prompto... Prom please just look at me! Talk to me! Scream at me! JUST PLEASE DO ANYTHING THAN IGNORE ME!” Noctis begged and hugged Prompto from behind. He doesn’t care if anyone heard him begging, he just wants Prompto to pay attention to him again._

 

_The freckled boy looked to the side and put a hand over the arms encircling his waist. “Noct… What has gotten into you? You’re acting weird whenever I meet someone new. This isn’t the first time I noticed this Noct... I-Im… beginning to get scared of you…” Noctis whimpered and tighten his hold on his best friend._

 

_“I won’t do it again! I promise just please…please Prompto don’t ignore me……don’t leave me” Noctis whispered the last part so the other boy didn’t hear it. Prompto untangled himself away from Noct and cupped his friend’s face._

 

_“Noct I think we need some time away from each other… No don’t give me that look. We both need a breather, I’ll walk with you until we reached the exit to the citadel but after that I’m going home alone.” The only thing the prince can do was nod even though he didn’t like the idea of being separated from Prompto right now. True to his words Prompto walked with Noctis until they reached the main entrance of the citadel. Noctis savored every second of their walk, and he enjoyed the fact that his friend was still willing to hold hands with him._

 

_Prompto said goodbye once they reached their destination, promising to call Noct some time tomorrow. As the prince watched his friend walk away. He texted Ignis to come pick him up._

 

~end of flashback~

 

And that’s how Ignis picked up a solemn Noctis, drove him home in silence and made him a “pick me up” dish for the prince to devour. At first everything seemed to be okay but then the water works started to happen. Followed by regret and denial that had Ignis' head throbbing for some painkillers. Lastly anger took over Noctis' lithe frame and he channeled all his frustration to his enemies on his console. The boy didn’t even let the characters land a hit on him, he smashed the button like it was his purpose in life. His prince suddenly stopped and looked at his controller with glazed eyes.

 

 

“I don’t like Prompto that way…do I?” his charge whisper to himself but Ignis heard it quite clearly.

 

 

The young adviser sucked in a breath “Oh dear… This is going to be a pain in the future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sheesh.... I made Noct sound like a clingy and desperate boyfriend :V 
> 
> p. s. 
> 
> i might have a special spot for Nyx x Prompto that's why this happened :V


	4. Fix it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things got rocky after the incident in the citadel but don't worry everything will be fine....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so life happened..... 
> 
>  
> 
> Cloud is the ultimate wingman here and yey! double update!!!

Cloud and Zack was lazily lounging in their couch when Prompto came knocking on their door. When Cloud opened the door he wasn’t surprised to see the other blond there because they were used to the blond and prince’s visits. The young Strife let his friend in without a word and gave his boyfriend a worried look to which Zack frowned at. The larger man opened his arms for Prompto and the younger boy gladly fitted himself into it

 

“Hey there sport… what's gotten you in the dumps?” Zack asked the dejected boy as he combed his hand in soft locks. Prompto didn’t say anything and buried his face deeper in Zack’s sweater. Cloud joined them from his trip to their kitchen to get the other blond boy some hot chocolate. He sets the mug down on their coffee table and gently took Prompto’s chin to make the other boy look at him. The younger blond wouldn’t make eye contact with Cloud so he gave out a sigh.

 

“Are you and Noctis still not okay?” Cloud asked Prompto gently but he didn’t get an answer. “Prom it’s been weeks since then, how long are you still gonna keep this up!”

 

The couple knew what happened with the younger two’s trip in the Citadel because Prompto came to them that day like this too, all gloomy and not acting his energetic self. They were worried that something bad happened and they were kind of right. So they cuddled with the blond that day until he spilled the beans to them. Prompto stayed silent so Cloud looked at his boyfriend and the raven haired man gave a nod.

 

“Sport look at me please…” after some time the younger blond did and Zack continued to speak. “Prompto I know you didn’t like how Noctis acted and yes you said you two should take some time away from each other but don’t you think this has gone long enough?” Prompto made a hurt noise and tried to hide his face again but Cloud stopped him and made him sit on his lap.  
“Prom I saw Noctis today and he looks like he wanted to die then and there. He has bags under his eyes and he looks paler than usual and when I tried to talk to him he just gave me grunting noises… Prompto this… has got to stop! You’re hurting both of you and Noctis!” Cloud didn’t like what was happening to his friends. They were both hurting and it was hurting Cloud too and if it means he has to be the one to fix it so be it. The freckled boy started to sob and both older teens tensed as the first sob came out.

 

“I-I know that Cloud…I know I’m hurting Noct and it feels like shit but I’m scared… I’m scared that he’ll hurt me again and get all mad all of a sudden… I don’t want that!” Prompto sobbed as he desperately tried to rub his tears away. The older blond took hold of both Prompto’s hands to stop the boy from rubbing his eyes raw and enveloped him in a hug.

 

“I know you’re scared but I know that Noctis hadn’t meant to hurt you. He would never hurt you intentionally, you’re too specially for him to do that. So please Prompto talk to him he needs you and you need him so fix this mess ok?” Prompto looked at Cloud with tear filled eyes and nodded determinedly. Cloud smiled and brushed the freckled boy’s tears away. Zack watched his boyfriend comfort their friend and he was proud that Cloud was great at handling situations like this. He dragged both the blonds to his direction and locked them both inside his arms. “We’ll get through this I promise! Everything will go back to the way it was before.” Zack reassured them and the cuddle pile continued for a long time until all of them fell asleep in the couch. Prompto’s hot chocolate completely forgotten.

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis and Gladio was sitting in Noctis' kitchen discussing the prince’s current state. They were both worried that their prince wasn’t eating properly and slept much longer than usual.

 

“This all started when they came back from the Citadel! Like what the hell is happening?! Prompto kept avoiding Noct like the plague and Noctis kept acting like a heartbroken boyfriend!!” Gladio angrily said and combed his hand through his hair. He banged his head on the kitchen table, brain thinking a mile a minute with solutions to fix this mess. He wasn’t trained to handle teenage drama, he was trained to break necks and protect the prince not this. Ignis gave a frown and a tired sigh, he was so worried for his prince’s health, he tried everything to get Noctis to eat something more than just a bite but nothing worked. He prayed that whatever is going on between the two best friend will end soon because he can’t take seeing Noctis like this anymore. He’s even worried for Prompto too, even though he was the one who is avoiding Noctis but Ignis knows that the blond boy is suffering as much as his prince.

 

The doorbell rang and Ignis volunteered to get it, he was wasn’t expecting the person at the door to be Prompto so he stared wide eyed at the blond shifting his feet nervously in front of him.

 

“H-hi there Iggy…” Prompto kept shifting his gaze and folding his body to make himself smaller. Ignis didn’t moved for a second but got out of his trance and invited Prompto in. When Prompto nervously got inside, Ignis went to close the door but a cough stopped him. He looked up and saw two men looking sheepishly at him. They must have hid somewhere when Prompto rang the doorbell to let him stand on his own feet. The taller one spoke with an awkward smile. “May we come in too? We kinda wanna see that this will turn out alright. I’m Zack Fair and this is Cloud Strife and we’re Prompto’s friends at school as well as the prince’s.”

 

Ignis raised an eyebrow but let the two in nonetheless. “You may come in and no need for further explanation I know who the two of you are.” The other two gave a bow at Ignis and proceeded to go inside the apartment. The young adviser finally closed the door and went to the kitchen where he found the two young men and Gladio giving him a nervous look. Ignis scanned the kitchen but he found no Prompto.

 

“If you’re looking for blondie he’s already at Noct’s bedroom.” The shield spoke with a frown and slummed down on his chair. Zack and Cloud gave each other a nervous look and Ignis pushed up his glasses with a frown of his own. “I hope everything would go well… All we have to do now is wait.” Ignis said what was running in all of their minds and they all hoped he was right.

 

* * *

 

 

When Prompto came inside the house he immediately when straight to Noctis’ bedroom without even saying hi to a startled Gladio. His earlier nervousness was replaced with a determination he didn’t know he had. He took every step with a purpose until he reached Noctis' bedroom door. He knocked once but didn’t get a reply, he knocked once again but got the same outcome. This continued for a while with his knocks getting faster and him getting frustrated until he spoke up.

 

“Noctis… It’s me… Please open the door.” The blond boy heard frantic shuffling then a thud and that’s when Noctis’ bedroom door was thrown open by a disheveled prince. They stared at each other with no one moving and Prompto took the chance to really look at his best friend and he felt awful. Cloud was right, Noctis did get paler and the bags under his eyes was so prominent against his pale skin and he looks thinner. He didn’t know when the tears started to come out but that didn’t stop him from saying the words he want to say a long time ago.

 

“Noctis… I’m sorry… “ Prompto gave a sob and that’s when Noctis pulled him into a bone crushing hug and started to cry himself.

 

“Prom… Prom…Prompto… It’s really you, this isn’t a trick right? RIGHT!?? I missed you, I missed you so much. I… I…” His prince cried into his shoulder, his whole body shaking because of his sobs. Prompto really felt bad that he had done this to his best friend and he kept apologizing.

 

“Noct I-I'm sorry, I’m really sorry I-I didn’t mean to avoid you but whenever I see you my body just moves by itself and next thing I know I’m running away from you. I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Prompto kept repeating himself but Noctis just shook his head.

 

“No-no Prom, you don’t need to apologize because it’s my fault. I should be the one apologizing not you. I hurt you and your body was just trusting your instinct to get away f-from m-me…” at the end of his sentence Noctis wavered and new streams of tears flowed from his eyes. He had hurt his friend so much that his instinct kick in and told his body to get away from Noctis. That thought of that felt like one of Gladio’s punch from one of their trainings. The prince hugged his friend tighter like he was trying to mold their bodies into one. Prompto hugged back, he didn’t care that the hug was so tight. He missed his best friend so much he didn’t care if his back would ache later on.

 

They stayed like that for a long time. Just hugging and crying into each other arms. When they both calmed down, they looked at each other and said in the same time.

 

“Noctis/Prompto can you forgive me?!” shocked at what they both did, they laughed at each other and looked in each other’s eyes when they finished.

 

“I wasn’t mad at you in the first place Prom… And I am genuinely sorry for hurting you… I really am…. I'm not gonna do it again I promise. Are we… are we good now?” Noctis asked his best friend with hope in his puffy eyes. Prompto smiled at him and caressed one of Noctis' cheeks. The blond boy didn’t respond but look at his best friend from head to toe. Prompto saw how thin Noctis got, how his hair was in total chaos and how totally tired his best friend looked. Some weeks of separation did this to Noctis and Prompto didn’t want to know what could have happened if he continued avoiding his friend. Well he couldn’t say he was much better, after all he couldn’t sleep well too and he started stress eating again and it wasn’t helping his anxiety about his body figure. And specially he couldn’t take it anymore, another day without Noctis would be another day in despair for Prompto.

 

But still shame and guilt ate at Prompto’s whole body but he pushed it aside when Noctis’ was getting worried when he wasn’t answering him.

 

“Yes Noctis we’re okay again… And I promise too that I won’t do this shit ever again… I am sorry too Noct for doing this to you and I… I… missed you a lot as well” His prince gave him a relief smile that took the blond boy’s breath away. Prompto’s heart skipped a beat and he didn’t know why. He knows he started to get red but Noctis was too happy to tease him about it.

 

“Prompto I’m so happy your back… Please don’t leave me alone again!” Noctis tighten their embrace once more and did something that got Prompto malfunctioning for a second. Noctis suddenly kissed Prompto and the blond boy wasn’t prepared for it. It wasn’t like their usual quick kisses but so much more. This kiss felt like Noctis was pouring all of his emotion it and Prompto was gladly accepting everything. The kiss lasted just for a minute but for the two boys it felt longer than that.

 

They broke apart panting for their breaths, cheeks red and eyes glazed over. When they regained their senses they smiled at each other loving but unknown to both of them they we’re practically screaming “I love you to each other”

 

“I missed you”

“I missed you too”

 

* * *

 

 

When the two best friend’s were taking their time with reconciling with each other, Ignis started to make dinner for everyone to distract himself and somewhat diminish the sense of foreboding atmosphere that took over the kitchen. The young man as he knows to be Cloud asked him if he could help to which Ignis said yes too. Ignis was impressed with Cloud’s knowledge in the kitchen and immediately took a liking to the young man. They worked efficiently, dish after dish was set at the table until a full course meal was made. Zack and Gladio stopped the conversation they had started about work out regime to distract themselves when the two young cooks placed the last meal on the table.

 

All of them looked at the meals on the table with a frown. They all look delicious but none of them has the appetite to eat right now. They heard the sound of a door closing and footsteps coming their way. They all tensed and prepared themselves to see the out come of the younger one’s talk. They all let out a huge sigh when the first thing they saw when the prince and the freckled boy entered the kitchen was content smiles and happy auras.

 

“Man… all that crying made me thirsty and hungry.” Prompto said to Noctis to which the prince agreed to.

“Yeah man… Now that you mentioned it I really feel hungry.” The sunshine boy winced at that and Noctis noticed him so he took the blond boy’s hand and squished it for reassurance that it’s fine. The young adviser immediately sprung into action and got both boys a glass of water. He gave it to them and they happily drank it in one go. Ignis smiled, glad everything was fine now and invited the boys to eat dinner. They happily agreed so everyone was now gathered at the dining table.

 

Noctis was surprised to see Cloud and Zack there which earned him a nuggie from Zack and a passive aggressive slap from Cloud. Gladio gave Prompto a boned crushing one armed hugged that left Prompto gasping for air and Ignis just gave him a motherly smile. They started to eat with the youngest two eating more than the older ones. Gladio and Ignis was glad Noctis was eating again but Ignis scolded the prince when he ate at a fast pace, saying his stomach will get upset if he eats like that. Zack and Cloud was just glad that their friends was in good terms again and they hope this won’t happen again. Conversation around the table flowed easily until Ignis spoke what everyone wanted to asked the younger two about.

 

“So I assume that everything is on good terms now?” Everyone stopped eating to look at Prompto and Noctis. Ignis raised one eyebrow while waiting for his prince and best friend’s answer. Noctis and Prompto looked at each other and smiled lovingly at one another taking each other’s hand on their own. Noctis spoke for the both of them.

 

“Yes everything is ok now and we promise this won’t happen again right buddy.” Prompto gave his prince a happy smile and a nod. Everyone smiled as well, glad that the drama finally ended. Cloud got closer to his boyfriend and whispered in his ear.

 

“They’re still calling each other buddy…. Bet you after all that happened that they’re still in the friends only plane.” Cloud deadpan at his boyfriend, Zack sighed and was about to reply to his lover that he was right but apparently Gladiolus heard Cloud and beat Zack into answering.

 

“I couldn’t agree with you more kid.” The shield huffed and crossed his muscled arms. The couple gave awkward smiles at the shield. Dinner continued happily with no mishap until everyone finished. Prompto volunteered to wash the dishes along with Zack leaving Noctis and Cloud and the two adults to lounge in the living room. When washing the dishes was done, Noctis and Prompto spent quality time together to compensate for the weeks they were apart. Zack and Cloud got to know the prince’s shield and adviser well and even exchange contact information for future uses.

 

The time came where everyone had to go with the younger couple going first. Both of them hugging Prompto goodbye and ruffling Noctis’ hair as they went to go home. Gladio said goodbye next punching both Prompto and Noctis earning him g umbles of revenge from both boys. The shield laughed saying they deserved it for making everyone worry about them and he went his way. Ignis went to go last offering a ride to Prompto to take him home. But the his prince said Prompto was staying the night. Ignis looked at the freckled boy for confirmation and the boy nodded. The young Scentia said his goodnight and went home himself.

 

Noctis and Prompto crashed at the prince’s comfy bed and wasted no time in gluing themselves to one another. They kept their bodies close and held hands above the blanket. They were facing each other and stared at each other’s eyes drowning in them. They just stared at each other until they fell asleep with both of their smiling faces appearing in their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments? thoughts?


	5. The Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King regis gets a much needed R & R so he decided to go to Altissia with his son and son's friends. 
> 
>  
> 
> This trip will be so much fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after a little angst crack again hahahahhah

Regis didn’t often get a vacation from being a king. His duty to the crown kind of requires him to work 24/7 of his life. So when a promise of a one week vacation was presented to him by his shield, the ever loyal Clarus Amacitia. He immediately told some staff to prepare the private villa somewhere in Altissia for him to spend his time relaxing with his son. But their stay there will be a week so the king thought of inviting Noctis' friends so his son won’t get bored or lonely when he drags Cor to some antique shops he’ll find in Altissia. With some miracle, preparations were made in less than five hours. Noctis was informed immediately of the vacation the moment it was said to his father. This wasn’t announced to the public so when they arrived at Altissia they won’t be bothered by the press and for more obvious reasons to avoid unnecessary attacks while they were on vacation.

 

The prince was at first torn between going or leaving Prompto behind but his dad reassured him that he can bring Prompto along. The young Argentum was practically his second son now. Though they just met some few times before but those meetings was all the King needed to like and to be close with his son’s best friend. The king picked some glaives to go with them and Nyx was a given choice because he was one of the best. King Regis picked four more glaives and they were ready to go.

 

With the impromptu decision made of traveling to Altissia. The king gathered his party members inside the castle to arrange traveling arrangement in the car. The king was surprised to see that they were having two more guests going with them. One was a tall young man with spiky raven hair and was trying to contain his excitement while kneeling in a perfect position. And the other one was another spiky haired boy but this time he had light blond hair. He seemed he was going to vomit any second now but the king gave him credit for holding out this long. His son and Prompto introduced them as Zack fair and Cloud Strife, closed friends from school. If his son and his best friend deemed this people worthy enough to go with them so be it. And in all of Regis’ life as a king he knows when he can trust people and when not to. And these two look like they’re trust worthy people so the king gave them a warm smile and made them stand up.

 

Now with that done back to the car arrangement. They won’t be taking the regalia because it’s too small to fit so many people. They were taking a van that seats up to 17 people, with the arrangement done they went to hit the road with Nyx as their driver. Noctis to say the least wasn’t happy to see Nyx but he swallowed his pride but still low key tried to stir away Prompto from Nyx as far away as possible. Almost everyone thought that the car ride would be an uneventful one but they were wrong. The van was tall and wide enough so they can walked freely inside it. With that being said Prompto made it his mission to take as many pictures as possible without overloading his five memory cards.

 

He took a picture of him and Noctis doing kissy faces and some silly ones. Some pictures of Cloud puking in a plastic bag with Zack patting his back. He took a group photo with the glaives in the back of the van. He learned their names was Pelna the one that keeps saying witty remarks whenever Nyx tries to crack a joke, Tredd who was kind of a jerk at first but pretty decent once you get to talk to him and lastly Axis. He doesn’t talk much but he did gave Prompto a smile when their gaze met. Next he took a photo with the king both of them smiling at the camera and holding up a peace sign. Then he took another shot of the king poking an irritated Cor who was glaring outside the window. Prompto took a photo of Gladiolus reading a book and Ignis looking at the camera and giving the sunshine boy a smirk. He took a candid shot of Crowe, the only female participant in their trip looking as beautiful as ever. Then he took a picture with her with both of them squishing their faces together to fit in the camera. And lastly he took a quick shot of Nyx who made a side glance and smirked at the camera.

 

Prompto scrolled through his camera and decided that a group photo with the car is a must. He said this to everyone and nearly everyone agreed. King Regis made Nyx stop to the side of the road so Prompto can take the picture. Nyx obeyed his king and parked to the side of the road where a green field was blooming with flowers. Prompto was the first one to get out of the vehicle followed closely by Noctis and his shield and advisor. Everyone continued to file out the car and went to the direction were the energetic boy set up his tripod at.

 

“Ok everyone please get into position. Ok th-there, ummm Iggy please move a little to your left, ok that's fine Iggy thank you! Alright! Everyone I’ve set the timer to 5 seconds per shot and we’ll have 4 continuous ones, ready?” Everyone nodded and beckoned Prompto to hurry up before the camera went off. Prompto happily obliged and started the camera and ran to Noctis’ side.

 

The first shot was a normal one with everyone smiling at the camera, some where kneeling to get everyone in the picture and some were leaning on the van’s door. The second shot had minor adjustments, the glaives did there pose and got Prompto to do it too. The third one was blurry because Cor the Immortal picked the right moment to sneeze that got everyone startled in the shot. The last shot was a wacky one with the 3 glaives doing funny faces, Crowe dramatically leaning on the van’s door. Zack and Gladio flexed their muscles, Ignis and Cloud face palming at the two muscle heads. The King was watching everyone else with a smile and Cor was pinching his temples. Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto at the same time Nyx placed his hand on Prompto’s shoulder. So in the picture Noctis was glaring at Nyx and Nyx was smirking at him with a happy oblivious Prompto between them who had both of his hands on Noctis and Nyx’s cheek. When the shoot was done they all got back in the car laughing and just having a good time. Noctis held Prompto’s hand all the way to their seat that got the glaives raising their eyebrows and whispering to each other. The king saw this too but paid no mind to it. Him and Noctis will have a talk once they get settled in their villa.

 

They hit the road once again and got to Galdin quay to travel by the kings private ship. To say the ship was big was the understatement of the day and it got the commoners mainly Zack, Cloud and Prompto gaping and the glaives whistling their awe.

 

“I could get used to this”

 

“Me too Pelna… me too..” said Tredd as they got out of the van when Nyx drove it under the ship’s basement. They didn’t immediately went to sail, they stayed at Galdin for lunch courtesy of the king of course. Their lunch wasn’t formal or anything, Regis wanted it to be as normal as possible just like a normal family outing. So everyone ate with Prompto again taking pictures of everyone and anything that caught his interest. Noctis was always glued to his side never even leaving him for a second. But that didn’t stop Nyx from approaching Prompto and having a nice little chat.

 

Noctis was acting normal outside being his passive self but inside he was boiling. The other glaives went to ask Crowe what was Nyx’s deal with the blond kid that got the Galahdian woman snorting.

 

“Our hero here has the hots for the little ball of energy. Seriously he’s head over hills for the boy. He won’t shut up about him to me and Libertus.” Crowe huffed and crossed her arms.

 

“Ohhh so that’s the boy he was taking about.” Pelna concluded as Tredd examined Prompto up and down. Axis just stayed silent and listened to what everyone was saying.

 

“Well the boy ain’t bad, slim figure, cute freckles, mesmerizing eyes, nice personality and a nice ass to boot! Who wouldn’t tap that!” Tredd said to which he got a slap from Crowe at the last part.

 

“But isn’t he and the prince…. You know… an item?” Axis spoke up for the very first time that day and other glaives wondered about that too. Crowe was about to answer him but another voice beat her to it.

 

“Apparently no…they are still not an item… as you say…” the glaives turned to the source of the voice and tensed when the prince’s advisor and shield as well as the two other younger boys they brought with them was looking at them. It was the young advisor that spoke up but it was the light blond haired boy that continued his thought.

 

“Trust us we know what we’re saying and FYI. Your friend caused us a lot of trouble.” Cloud deadpan from his position on the restaurant’s many seats. The glaives got curious to what Nyx did but didn’t ask questions because they weren’t in a position to.

 

“And Tredd a piece of advise…. Don’t let Noctis hear you say that or else you’ll regret it.” Tredd nodded and gulped as Gladio said that to him with a straight face and he searched for any signs of joking on the shield’s face and he got none so he took the advise to heart.

 

It came the time for them to sail so everyone got ready and bought souvenirs in Galdin to take home with them to Insomnia. Everyone was still tired because of the long drive despite their rest in Galdin. So the younger ones crashed in one of the ship’s rooms and the older ones being the king and Cor, Ignis and Gladio and the glaives lounge in the ship’s deck.

 

But the glaives got into their guard duty positions and they will stay like that until they reached Altissia. That left the King of Lucis, Cor the Immortal and the prince’s young adviser and shield to make small talk in the lounging area of the ship.

 

“Tell me Ignis, has my son already made a move on our naïve Prompto or is he still remains an idiot.” Regis knows the answer to this but he needs Ignis to confirm it for him. The young Scentia sighed and he heard Gladiolus snort and gave his friend a look.

 

“I’m afraid it is the latter your highness… Noctis well…still isn’t realizing himself that he is in love with our Prompto. And I could say that Prompto is not any better.”

 

“Idiots…” Cor huffed and Regis couldn’t agree more.

 

“But if your son made a wrong move Regis so help me I will break his bones.” Regis understood what Cor meant, the immortal did secretly help raised the child he rescued a long time ago. Even though Prompto didn’t know about it yet. But he was still a father so he gave Cor a look that said “I dare you”. They talked about random things until they arrived at Altissia, The City on the sea. Regis took a deep breath and let it out in a soft sigh.

 

“Operation: Make my dumb son realized he’s in love with his equally love struck best friend is now in action”<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments? thought?


	6. Nyx is on a roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrived at the villa. 
> 
>  
> 
> And Nyx taking every change he gets to woe Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol tags said minor nyx x prompto ha! 
> 
> minor my ass hhahaahs

So as it turns out the king picked the wrong time to travel to Altissia. It was freaking hot courtesy of Cloud Strife who was born and raised in a mountainous place were the weather is always on a negative number. But to the locals here it was just a normal thing for them to be this hot. Before everyone climbed in the van they change their outfits to fit more in with the locals and as to not attraction too much attention to them. And the most important thing is to not over heat in their damned clothes because almost all of them were wearing black colored clothes and some even had double layers on.

 

With tank tops and light colored t-shirts on, they set their merry way to the king’s private villa. Prompto couldn’t contain his excitement to himself so he expressed it in a happy aura that has everyone smiling at seeing him that way. A particular prince is looking as love struck as ever and reached over for his overly energetic friend. He pulled the sunshine boy on his lap that earned him a surprised squeak from Prompto. He nuzzled his face on the crook of Prompto’s neck and blew raspberries there. The ball of energy squawked and tried to desperately get away from his best friend all the while laughing hysterically.

 

The scene was so sickeningly sweet, imaginary hearts was practically flying off from them. Cloud was too bothered by the heat to even comment on them and Zack just laughed at them. The three glaives on the back was enjoying the show all the while feeling pity for a irritated Nyx on the driver’s seat. Ignis and Gladio didn’t even blinked at them, used to this kind of antics. Cor was desperately trying to not lose his composure and rip off the prince from his supposed to be son. King Regis has a fond smile on his face and sighed thinking that he’s son is really an idiot for not saying his love for Prompto. The only lady on the trip took pictures of them on her phone and proceeded to fuel Nyx’s nerves with it.

 

They got to their destination and everybody got out of the van and stretch their arms as Zack and Prompto gawked at the size and structure of the villa. Both of their mouths were hanging open and Cloud would have been one of them but he was too busy dying besides the van to even care. They were greeted by the care takers of the villa that gave warm smiles and bowed to their king. King Regis gave them a warm smile in return and said if they could get their luggage for them. They happily obliged and got their things with help from the glaives.

 

King Regis got inside their current home followed closely by a groggy Cloud and his worried boyfriend. Cor went to check the perimeter of the villa for safety reasons along with Nyx and Pelna. The three other glaives scanned their surroundings and memorized everything in their mind. Ignis went to talk to the chefs of the house offering his services to them. Gladio stayed close to Noctis and Prompto until they went inside the house themselves.

 

Once everyone was settled in they all agreed to rest for now and it was getting dark anyways so a relaxing night in the villa was agreed upon. By dinner time Cloud was getting better thanks to his doting boyfriend who was happy to take care of him. The glaives teased Zack that he was like a loyal puppy that got them a mix of a scowl and a pout. Ignis served dinner that could be leveled a with high class restaurant and everyone happily ate his food. King Regis complimented him which had the usually composed adviser blush a little, proud that he got the king to enjoy his meal.

 

After dinner King Regis excused himself to his bedroom saying he was going to sleep in early and he wished the other members of this trip a well evening. Noctis hugged his dad and wished him a goodnight as well. The king left along with Cor leaving the young adults to have fun. The glaives were reluctant to stay behind but their king ordered them to have fun for the night and said Cor was enough to keep him safe. So they obeyed which lead them to a game of UNO with the prince and his friends. Who knew Axis could be terrifying when playing UNO. They were all laughing at Prompto who yet again was forced to take four cards from the deck courtesy of Crowe.

 

But by some miracle Prompto won second place after Axis and Nyx came third leaving the others to outsmart each other. The hero took his chance and sat beside the energetic blond who was cheering for his prince. Nyx cleared his throat and smiled when he got the blond boy’s attention.

 

“Hi”

 

“Hi” Prompto replied with a smile that made Nyx smile stupidly in return.

 

“I got you something wait here for a sec” curious to what the glaive was getting, Prompto tried to peek at whatever Nyx was looking for in his bag. He got a shoved from the glaive who laughed at him when he gave a whine. Nyx got what he wanted from his bag and hid it behind so Prompto wont see.

 

“Nyxieeeeee” Prompto whined, Nyx felt happy that Prompto was using that stupid nickname he gave him when they first started texting each other. The older man tutted and made Prompto close his eyes, when the boy obeyed he took hold of the freckled boys hands and place a soft item in it.

 

When Prompto opened his eyes it widen to saucers and he happily squealed that made very one turn to them.

 

“OH MY GOSH NYX!!! THIS IS SO CUTE! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU FOR THIS!!” Prompto tackled Nyx with a hugged but careful as not to crush the fat baby chocobo flushie between them. Nyx was having the time of his life as well as Prompto. Tredd gave a whistle but stopped after he felt an ominous aura that suddenly appeared. He turned to the direction of the prince and tensed when he sensed the magic surrounding the dead eyed prince. Noctis was staring unseeingly at the two laughing men. He didn’t know his eyes started to get pink and his mouth was stretching into scowl.

 

He was knocked out of his trance by two hard slaps on the head.

 

“Not today….”

 

“Noctis…..” Ignis finished for Cloud when they got their prince to stop murdering Nyx in his mind. Pelna and Crowe snorted both thinking that the adviser and spikey practiced that scene. Noctis rubbed his sore head and grumbled incoherent things. He once again looked at Prompto and Nyx’s direction and felt himself get angry again. His mind was screaming to take Prompto away but he remembered their promise and the feeling of loneliness without Prompto for weeks so he stopped himself from doing so.

 

“So what are we gonna name him?”

  
“Oh so you wanna name him I see?”

  
“Of course! Nyxie our child wouldn’t grow up nameless!”

  
“Our child huh?” The galahdian hero gave a playful smirk to Prompto but the sunshine boy didn’t notice it and was still joyfully thinking of a name for their child.

 

“What about Cupla? It means bond…. or intimate connection…” Nyx said but the last part was whispered to himself so Prompto won’t hear him. Prompto scrunched up his nose and pouted, thinking over the name Nyx just gave.

 

“Hmmmmm Cupla…. It does sounds cute and the meaning is great so Cupla it is!” apparently the blond boy doesn’t have a good taste for names thought the other people in the room but Nyx thought otherwise. The hero’s heart soared high and ruffled his crushes chocobo butt hair. The two entered their own world momentarily forgetting the other occupants in the room.

 

The prince was trying really hard to control himself, he took a deep breath and exhaled loudly and declared he was going to bed. He made a scene of exiting the room they were in by slamming the door shut extra hard. That startled Prompto and he looked at the door with wide surprised eyes. He suddenly got up and said a hastily goodnight to Nyx and everyone else.

 

“Nyxie thank you again for giving me Cupla and I promise I’ll make it up to you but I… I gotta go! Have a goodnight Nyx and everyone!” Before Prompo left, he gave a quick kiss to Nyx’s cheek and a quick wave to everyone else and proceeded to catch up with his best friend with Cupla tucked in his chest. There was a moment of silence but it was Crowe who broke it.

 

“Who knew the prince was such a drama queen… and Pelna you owe me a hundred gil” Pelna grumbled as he passed the money to the smug magic user. Ignis sighed and ran a frustrated hand on his face. Cloud and Gladio groaned while Zack just scratch his head angrily. The glaives looked at the prince’s companions, curious to why they were acting like that.

 

“For Six sake man! Here we go again!” Zack groaned and slummed in his seat, his whole body almost on the floor.

 

“You!” Cloud glared at the unfazed galahdian hero. “Why do you have to make things so complicated!!! Noctis is a nightmare case at it is, then you have to add yourself into it!” The young Strife cried and banged his head on their table.

 

“Nyx tell me, I know that you know Prompto likes Noctis too in a not so friendly way and we all know that the brat is smitten with Prompto, so why fight this losing battle? I’m not saying for you to stop wooing Prompto because it’s your life and I have no say in it but why Nyx? Why?” The prince’s shield asked Nyx seriously that got the glaive to straighten himself.

 

“I know that ok, I know I’m fighting a losing battle and I know I’m just going to be a friend to Prompto in the end. But I really like the kid and I’m willing to fight for him so I’m taking every chance I get to become closer to him hoping that someday, he’ll choose me instead. Silence met Nyx’s response to Gladio but Nyx wasn’t fazed and looked at the prince’s friends in the eye with a clarity of determination in his own.

 

“Damn… I feel like this is a big mess we just got ourselves into…” Pelna joked when the silence was getting too much for him and he tried to lighten the mood a bit. His attempt was met with a curse from Crowe and Tredd, a frown from Axis, a huff from Gladio, a groan from the young couple and lastly a tired response from Ignis.

 

“You don’t know the half of it Khara….”

 

* * *

 

 

The night went on without much further excitement, after the thing with the young prince making a scene. Everyone decided to hit the hay and momentarily forget the dilemma they’re facing in favor of a stress free sleep. Everyone have gone to their own room and proceeded to sleep in early. But a room located at the upper level of the villa was occupied by a sulking prince and a worried best friend.

 

When Prompto ran after his friend he found him in a random room in the second floor of the villa that was bigger than his whole entire flat. His friend was curled in a fetal position in the bed and was still trying to make himself smaller. Prompto quietly approached him and gently sat beside his friend. Noctis took a glance at him but immediately turned away and buried his face on the pillow he was using. The freckled boy huffed, put Cupla in the bed side table and laid down beside his friend and warped him in his arms.

 

“Hey there buddy? Is everything ok? What happened back there?” Prompto waited patiently for his prince to answer and some minutes later he heard his prince say something but it was muffled by the pillow. The sunshine boy hummed and waited again for his friend to say what was wrong.

 

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m fine, I’m just overreacting again…” Promto felt Noctis sigh and nuzzled his face on the prince’s neck.

 

“Come on buddy I know you and you won’t act like this for no reason.” Noctis pouted but still chose to avoid answering his best friend and asked Prompto a question instead.

 

“Prom….you… you like me right? And you won’t leave me right? Will… will you stay with me until…” Noctis turned to face his friend, when he was saying this he stop talking when he saw the warm smile Prompto was giving him.

 

“Oh Noct, is that what you’re worried about? You got jealous of Nyx again didn’t you… Noct I won’t leave you no matter what happens. I’ll stay with you… forever and always.” The freckled boy gave his prince a kiss on the head that put Noctis at ease. Noctis melted and tucked his head under Prompto’s chin. Prompto hummed a gentle tune that made Noctis sleepy. When the prince finally fell asleep Prompto got Cupla from the night stand putting the fat toy between him and his sleeping prince.  He caressed the sleeping boy’s cheeks which earned him a quiet sigh from the sleeping prince. Prompto’s heart swelled and his mind felt content, he fell asleep happily knowing that Noctis will be by his side all night.

 

The next morning came and almost everyone got up early excitedly anticipating the days events. Breakfast was already prepared by Ignis and the other staff and they were all just waiting for everybody to be at the table. King Regis sat at the head of the table and was talking to Cor if their equipment for fishing was already prepared. The glaives was at the other side of the table whispering to each other but the king and the immortal heard them clearly.

 

“Think the prince got over about last night?”

  
“Hope he did or else this would be awkward.”

  
“Nice going Nyx, if you didn’t do that last night everything could have gone in a nicer way.”

  
“Shut up Crowe! All I did was give Prompto a flushie! A freaking flushie! What’s so bad about that!”

  
“You could have done it in a more I dunno discreet way! Not in front of the freaking prince of Lucis who is FREAKING IN LOVE WITH THE BOY YOU ARE PINNING FOR!” Crowe angrily whispered and she not so gently punched Nyx’s shoulder. The hero tried not to show his pain while Pelna and Tredd laughed at his demise. The ever quiet Axis spoke up and gave Nyx a look.

 

“Yeah hero you could have done it while the prince wasn’t there and what’s more you named the thing and even called it your child.”

  
“That’s was Prompto!”

  
“But still if you were the prince wouldn’t you feel the same when you saw the person you love flirted in front of you with someone else.” Axis finished with a look that said “I’m right so don’t even try to fight me”.

 

The king heard it all and looked at his long time friend. Cor raised an eyebrow at him which the king sighed at.

 

“Hope this plan will work out just fine or my dumb son will never stop his emotional outburst” Cor sat down on his chair when the younger ones arrived noisily with a fresh from the shower Gladio laughing with them. Noctis greeted his dad good morning and so did everyone else that just arrived. The glaives was glad to see that the prince wasn’t in a mood and hoped that it will stay that way all day. Prompto excused himself from Noctis and bounced off to the group of glaives that happily greeted the sunshine boy with a smile. He greeted them a good morning too then happily approached Nyx with a smile so bright that it can keep daemons away. One moment Nyx was looking at a pretty Prompto with the morning light illuminating his features then next thing he knows his face is squished against a soft material.

 

“Good morning daddy!” The sunshine boy said in a childlike tone that got the glaives startled and everyone else to look at the happy Prompto and bewildered hero. Someone said “fuck” and Nyx was sure it was Tredd who said it. Prompto detached Cupla from the hero’s face and pouted when Nyx didn’t respond.

 

“You’re a bad dad you know that! Not even saying good morning to your own child!” Shit was Prompto really serious with this the hero thought but he found it cute and humored the boy who was now smirking at him, mirth visible in his eyes. He took hold of Prompto’s hand where their “child” was sitting at and brought the toy to his mouth. He kissed its head and greeted it good morning. Prompto’s cheeks dusted pink when Nyx kissed their child and the hero was looking at him the entire time.

 

“Okay that’s enough” Cloud spoke up and dragged his friend away from the smirking glaive. He sat his blushing friend beside him who was clutching the fat flushie for dear life. Ignis took the perfect time to arrive from the kitchen holding the last batch of dishes to be serve at the table. He look at the everyone who was unusually quiet and when he was about to speak his majesty spoke announcing that they could all start eating now.

 

Regis looked at his son the entire time Prompto was talking to Ulric, he cursed quietly when he saw his son’s eyes flashed pink and the king can feel magic started surrounding his son. He thank the Six for the Strife boy’s intervention and further thank Ignis for the right timing. When he announced for them to start eating he looked at Cor who was giving Nyx a glare. The king knows the glaive could feel the glare and was somewhat proud that he could keep a straight face because if the king was being honest Cor’s glare was pretty scary. Nyx's lack of reaction just means his glaives was trained well. The king sipped at his coffee and listened to the idle chatter going around the table and he noticed that his son was now sitting to Prompto’s right were the young Fair was before, perfectly blocking Prompto’s view of Ulric.

 

The king face palmed at his son’s antics but proceeded to stay quiet and eat his meal peacefully. When breakfast was done. The king cleared his throat and made an announcement.

 

“Everyone the day is still early so prepare whatever you need before going out. All that you will buy will be paid by me and I will not let you argue with me on this and that is an order. I will give each one of you a sum of gil and you will take it. But unfortunately Noctis and I will not be joining you for I have set a plan for us to bond as father and son. Cor is enough for our security so you, my glaives can take the day off and have fun. That is all, you may proceed to whatever you will be doing today. And Ignis,Gladio don’t give me those looks. You two need some time off too.”

 

Noctis didn’t know of this plan but he was happy that he’ll get to spend the day with his father but he was feeling torn because Prompto was going to spend the day with Nyx without him by his side. Noctis pushed those feelings away and he was really looking forward to spending time with his dad. It was a long time ago when they last bonded with each other for more than an hour.

 

Everyone got ready to go out specially Zack and Prompto who was practically bouncing on their feet with excitement. The weather was still hot so a sunblock lotion was a must for the freckled boy and the young Strife because they burn easily. It was still too hot for Cloud so Crowe took pity on him and got an idea to make him a little bit cooler. She dragged him and Prompto to her room with an evil smile that made the other guys shiver in fear.

 

They came out after 30 minutes later and when the guys saw them their jaw dropped, specially Noctis, Nyx and Zack. Crowe was wearing a beautiful long sundress with her hair in her usually messy bun and dark sunglasses adorning her face. Zack’s mouth was opening like a fish out of water when he saw his madly blushing boyfriend. Cloud was wearing a light pink flowy crop top with no sleeves and his creamy legs was in display because he was wearing white lacy shorts and to finish off the outfit in his head was a sun hat big enough to protect him from the glare of the sun. Prompto too was red as a tomato making his freckles darker than before and boy if Noctis and Nyx was smitten before they were really going to get in trouble now.

 

Prompto was wearing a flowy crop top too but this time it has off shoulder sleeves and light blue in color. He was wearing the same shorts as Cloud and his usually spikey hair was flattened down a bit and braided to one side.

 

Crowe was proud of her work and wiggle her eyebrows at the boys who was still staring jaw slacked.

 

“Holy shit…”

  
“Wow just wow…”

  
“…..”

  
“Damn Prompto who knew you could pull this thing off and Cloud… damn guys…”

  
“To be honest this is not what I was expecting miss Altius….”

 

Tredd, Pelna, Axis, Gladio, and Ignis said, in that exact order. Zack got out of his stupor and slammed his hand on the nearest thing to him which was a wall and shouted.

 

“YOU ARE NOT GOING OUTSIDE LIKE T-THAT!!!” The puppy boy screamed his face steaming when a breeze flew by and the crop top hiked up a little bit exposing a pink nipple.

 

“DEFINITELY NOT GOING OUTSIDE LOOKING LIKE THAT! JUST THINK ABOUT ALL THE PERVERTS THAT WILL BE LOOKING AT YOU!” Zack argued but Cloud countered him saying that the outfit did made him feel less hot then he looked at his boyfriend under his lashes shyly stating.

 

“I’m not worried about who’ll look cause I have you t-to protect me.” Crowe was laughing her ass off and Cloud was sure she was going to use this scene in the near future to blackmail him. Cloud pouted at Zack and the taller boy whined saying Cloud was being unfair because he knows Zack can’t say no to that face.

 

While the couple was being sickeningly sweet, Prompto kept shuffling his feet not looking at Nyx and Noctis' direction. The two men was still staring at the freckled boy thinking he’s the most beautiful thing they’d ever seen in their life. Nyx recovered first and quickly approached Prompto leaving a shocked Noctis behind.

 

Nyx immediately took one of Prompto’s hands went down on one knee and kissed the hand he took. The blond boy was overheating from the glaive's action and he started making weird hand gestures to make Nyx stop. Noctis saw red but didn’t do anything drastic. He just quickly went to his best friend pried Nyx off and circled his arms around his best friend’s waist.

 

“Wow Prom you look…nice” Prompto flushed yet again but the commotion stopped when the king arrived and said everything was in set. He looked at Prompto and Cloud and the younger boys flushed really hard that their king saw them wearing this kind of clothes. The king smiled at them and even complimented them that they look good in their clothes. The boys thanked their king and everyone got outside the villa going to their separate cars.

 

When Cor saw what Prompto was wearing he quickly pulled Nyx aside to threaten him and to order him to protect Prompto at all cost, that if someone even stared a little bit at Prompto must be eliminated. Nyx just nodded dumbly and Cor let him go walking to the car they were taking to get to the fishing site.

 

Noctis didn't want to leave Prompto but a smile from the other boy and a reassurance got him walking to their car but not after he pulled Prompto for a hug and a quick kiss that everyone SAW. Nyx stiffened and clutched his hands really hard, he wanted to punch something. Cor thankfully didn't saw what happened so Noctis got to live another day. The other people there was just stunned into silence. King Regis turned a blind eye and went inside their car. 

 

Noctis reluctantly let go of Prompto and everyone else quietly said goodbye got into their cars and drove off to opposite directions.


	7. Best dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis and Noctis finally talked and some unexpected guests arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was supposed to put this chapter a longgggg time ago but lige happened so yeah.. 
> 
>  
> 
> the next would be the last chapter supposedly if I don't get anymore ideas hahahha

 

 

During their car ride to the fishing site all Noctis did was daydream about Prompto in the clothes he was wearing today. The prince has this stupid smile plastered on his face that his father can’t help but chuckle at his child. King Regis reminisced about the times Clarus said he had the same smile whenever he looked at his late wife.

 

Oh how he missed his wife.

 

The king brushed off the sad thoughts coming in to his mind and focused more on how he will get his son to realize that he likes his friend in a more intimate way. Regis saw that they were nearing their destination and huffed in determination.

 

“Son this is the day you will see how stupid you were for the past years. And this is the day you will find true happiness”

 

When they arrived Cor set up their equipment as did the father and son duo with their fishing tools. King Regis gave a warm smile when he saw his son’s eyes sparkled when he saw the variety of fish swimming in the clear water. When everything was in place Cor sat in a chair some few feet away from the Caelums to give them privacy and proceeded to read a book to entertain himself.

 

King Regis made himself comfortable in the chair his son set up for him and proceeded to throw his line in the water. His son did the same some time after him and they did the waiting game. The king sighed and further relaxed in his chair wishing he had more days like this.

 

He looked at his son who was so focused in getting a nice catch to show off to his father. The older Caelum cleared his throat that got the attention of his child.

 

“This is nice don’t you agree Noctis, when was the last time we spent time together like this?” Noctis gave a small smile and answered his father.

 

“A longgggg time ago dad"

 

“Oh I remember! It was last year wasn’t it, the day after you and Prompto went to the moogle-chocobo carnival.”

 

“daddddddddd stoppppppppp”

 

“Why son? Still embarrassed that Prompto made you wear that silly carnival hat?”

 

“dadddddddddddd”

 

“Or when that Kenny Crow mascot slapped your butt”

 

“DADDDDDDD SERIOUSLY STOPPPPPPPP!”

 

Regis was laughing at his son’s embarrassment and thanked the young Argentum for slipping all of the photos he’d taken on the jacket of an unaware Noctis was wearing. To which he pulled off letting a curious father look at the silly pictures of his son. Regis kept the lighthearted conversation a little longer until he felt that it was the time to pull out the big guns. He stopped smiling and put on a serious expression.

 

“Son tell me something… Have you ever been in love?”

 

“Dad excuse my language but what the fuck?!”

 

“Answer me son have you ever been in love!”

 

“Dad what- I-!”

 

“Noctis…”

 

“In love what? Who? Huh?”

 

“Noctis…”

 

“DAD I DON’T UNDERSTAND, IN LOVE WITH-“

 

“NOCTIS!!!!!”

 

The father and son stared at each other the former with a serious expression and the latter with a wide eyed confused one. King Regis felt Cor’s stare burning at the back of his head but didn’t focus on him.

 

“Son what if I forbid you to see Prompto from this day onwards.” Regis said this with all seriousness in his body and what he got for a reaction was the one he was expecting. His son's reaction at first was shock then confusion and lastly a highly contained anger.

 

“Dad what the hell are you saying! Where did this came from?! First it was about some love bullshit and now you’re saying bullshit about taking Prompto away from me! Dad what the hell is this! I don’t want to fight you on this day ‘cause it was supposed to be our day together just having fun. But dad… What the hell are you saying?!” Regis' resolve didn’t crumble and watched as his son’s initial anger fade away replaced by tired confusion.

 

“Noctis tell me how you feel about Prompto. I want an honest answer son, no games no jokes. I want you to realize something you should have realized a long time ago. So really think about your answer” The prince scanned his father’s face looking for any sign that this was a joke but he found none so he sighed and thought about his answer regarding his best friend.

 

“Prompto….... Prompto makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside… W-when I’m with him I feel really happy even though life is so shitty. I always want to make him smile and hear him laugh his beautiful laugh. He makes me feel protected, wanted and loved…… and I don’t like it when other people get close to him because his mine. And ohhhhh myyyy Six, I’m in love with Prompto.”

 

Noctis finally, FINALLY realized that he deeply loves his best friend and the face he was making was hilarious, Gladio and Zack would have taken pictures after pictures if they saw it but luckily they weren’t here. King Regis really wanted to utter “you don’t say” to his son but the king just took a deep breath then smiled.

 

“Congratulation son, you have now left the friendship station. All aboard the lover’s station…” Regis really tried to not be sarcastic but his mouth said that and a laugh escaped him earning him a smack from his humiliated son. Noctis was so shaken by his revelation he forgot about the line he cased that was now thrashing in his hands. He panicked and got up from his seat but he fumbled causing him to let the fish in the line pull him into the water. The scene was so disastrous it left the king laughing his ass off and for Cor to join him.

 

Noctis glared at his dad through his wet hair but still accepted the hand his father held out for him to take.

 

“Get change son, we’ll continue our talk when you’re not wet and wild anymore.” The king laughed causing Noctis to groan at his dad’s corny joke.

 

* * *

 

Now dry and comfortable again, the prince exited the room he changed in to see his dad setting the table they were going to eat at while Cor started a fire for their fishes. Noctis whistled when he saw the number his dad and Cor caught while he was changing. His dad beckoned him to seat down while Cor prepared the fish they were going to eat. Noctis obeyed and can’t help but not look his father in the eyes.

 

“So Noctis you now realize you are in love with Prompto correct”

 

A nod from the prince.

 

“So are you going to tell him soon? Because Noctis I know you noticed and it’s not like Ulric was being discreet about his affection for our dear Prompto.” Noctis gave out a “tsked” at that but didn’t say anything so the king continued.

 

“And another thing my idiotic child. When Ravus talked to me, I was surprised to hear him ask if I know a certain Argentum. I said yes then Ravus urged me to say some information about Prompto to him. I gave little info as not to harm Prompto in anyway but that was enough for Ravus to have this look. A look I saw with you and Ulric whenever you are with Prompto. So if I were you my son, I’ll confess my feelings to him now.”

 

Noctis wanted to punch something after what his dad just said. And as much as he wants to confess to Prompto, he’s scared that their friendship will never be the same if his best friend ever rejects him. The thought of rejection from Prompto made Noctis want to vomit. He can’t risk losing Prompto again, his heart and mind can’t take it.

 

“Dad shit…I’m scared… fuck, dad… if I do confess… what if.. he r-rejects me! I can’t take that! I’ll crumble like the coward I am! And do I even have a chance? I saw the look Prom had when he was in Ravus' arms and even when he’s with Nyx!!” The prince lets it all out in a rush and clutched his head in frustration. Regis took hold of his son’s shoulder and made him look at him in the eye.

 

“Noctis you have a choices, either to confess to Prompto and know if he likes you too or not. Or see him with another man that isn’t you. Another man that will make him feel happy, protected and loved but that man won’t be you because you decided to be a coward! It’s your choice Noctis, so what will it be. Confess and know that he loves you or see him be happy without you.”

 

Noctis took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, his resolved strengthen after his father’s somewhat motivational speech and looked back at his father with determination burning in his eyes.

 

“Ok, I’m gonna take that risk! I’m going to confess and not think that Prompto will reject me! Even if he rejects me, I’ll always stay by him and at the least I got him to know I love him!” King Regis gave a proud smile to his son and planned in his head that a feast will be done tonight. Cor snorted and roughly placed the fish he cooked in front of the father and son.

 

“Trust me kid you are wayyyyyyyy ahead of track for Prompto to reject you” Noctis perked up at that, he trusted Cor’s words and that fueled his determination even more. He decided that tonight when they got home he will confess to Prompto.

“It’s now or never!”

 

* * *

 

The trio’s day went normal after that and the king and prince happily chatted while they had a bet with each other on who will get the biggest fish. To which the younger Caelum won at. The sun was setting so they decided to go home. They packed their things and merrily drove home with the prince vibrating with energy at the prospect of seeing his Prompto again.

 

When they arrived they were greeted by the glaives who was unloading all of the things they bought that day. The glaives saluted at them and Noctis noticed that they were all sporting a look of discomfort on their faces. He brushed it off and went inside the villa wear he found four of his friends huddled by the kitchen door.

 

“Shit, Shit, Shittttttt this is gonna be bad I can feel it!”

 

“Shut up Zack! Panicking won’t do us any good!”

 

“Spikey is right pup, calm the fuck down!”

 

“Hope Noctis is prepared for this whenever he arrives…”

 

“Prepared for what Iggy?” Noctis spoke up causing his friends to tense and look at him at the same time. He was about to speak up again when a feminine voice called out to him.

 

“Noctis! I’m so glad to see you here”

 

Noctis turned around so fast he was surprised he didn’t get whiplashed. Petite arms circled his waist and Luna’s head was placed at his chest when the oracle gave him a warm hug. Noctis like an instinct hugged back not quite processing the scene happening before him. When it sunk in Noctis' brain he pulled Luna away to make the princess look at him. The sweet girl gave Noctis a warm smile and she ended their hug there.

 

“Oh Noctis, it has been such a long time since we saw each other! and I am glad we got the right time to go here.” Noctis really was happy to see Luna too but a certain word caught his attention.

 

“Wait, wait you said **WE** ”

“Yes we, Ravus accompanied me here saying it’s for my protection and all that silly chit-chat” The gears in Noctis' brain started working on overdrive then he suddenly exclaimed.

 

“WHERE’S PROMPTO?!”


	8. It all ends here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emotions are high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dio mio this took me a really longgggg time to finish :V

Nyx thought of himself as a patient man, patience is needed to be a great glaive in regards of missions. He really is a patient man and he has Crowe and Libertus to prove that but right now…he wasn’t being that man. He was trying so hard to not show his irritation in any form because that would mean he let the prince of Tenebrae get to him. He took a deep breath and further straighten his posture. Looking straight ahead and feet apart, showing a perfect example of a good soldier. He watched the scene in front of him with a blank expression even though he really wants to scowl and express his anger right now. The prince of Tenebrae had an arm around Prompto’s waist as the boy listened to the stories of the places that Ravus has visited before. They were sitting on a comfy looking couch and around them was the items the prince gladly bought for the sunshine boy. Nyx wasn’t expecting their day to go like this.

 

After the scene with Noctis, Nyx tried to forget about it and enjoy his day with his friends specially with Prompto. He obeyed Cor’s order of protecting the boy and he secretly had to assault one or two men who looked at Prompto the wrong way. They were all happily walking in the wondrous streets of Altissia. Buying knick-knacks and trying exotic foods that were quite delicious. At some point Nyx and Prompto even held hands, looking like the cute couple they would never be. The sunshine boy took pictures after pictures of their adventure and everyone was having the time of their lives. All-in-all everything was going great, but all great things must come to an end.

 

When they visited a famous tourist spot, Prompto strayed from the group to take a picture of the thing that caught his eye. Nyx let him be and just stayed with the others but when some minutes passed that Prompto wasn’t coming back the group looked for him and they found him with two of the most influential people in Eos. Ravus Nox Fleuret had one of his arms around Prompto as he happily introduced the boy to the one and only Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. The oracle was laughing at something the freckled boy said and that’s when a bewildered Ignis announced their arrival. He approached the royal siblings and bowed at them.

 

“My lady and lord Ravus, it is a shock for me to see you here at this time of year.”

“Oh Ignis! What a pleasant surprised this is! If I may ask is Noctis here too?” the princess eagerly asked looking for said prince but felt disappointed when she didn’t see him.

“I’m afraid our prince is not with us today my lady for he is with the king enjoying a father and son day out.”

“Oh I see…” Lunafreya hummed her earlier disappointment forgotten as she turned her attention to her brother and the boy she took a liking too.

“Brother our business here won’t start until the next day. Won’t we join their little adventure? Oh! we can act as a tour guide of some sorts! We all know the hot spots here don’t we. Can we join you Prompto? Ignis?” The freckled boy nodded quickly, excited as the prospect of spending the day with the oracle and his brother. The more the merrier right? Ignis gave a warm smile at the princess and gave his agreement as well.

 

So that’s how the royal siblings joined their group of misfits. Lunafreya gushed out on how cute Prompto and Cloud looked in their outfits causing the boys to blush furiously. Ravus agreed with his sister about the outfit Prompto was adorning and proceeded to compliment the freckled boy nonstop. Prompto turned red from embarrassment and the prince was eating it all up. And just like the prince of Lucis, Ravus stuck to Prompto like a leech. Nyx tried one or more times on taking the boy away from the older prince but no to avail.

 

But Prompto bless his soul took hold of Nyx’s hand when he saw that his friend was sulking at the back of the group. That cause the glaive to give a lopsided smile at the freckled boy and a smirk at an irritated prince of Tenebrae. The two older men tried to one up each other without Prompto noticing them. The other people in the group watched them with amusement clear in their eyes.

 

“Shit, Nyx really has some serious competition from princes for Prompto’s attention.”

“Tredd, bet on ya that Noctis will still win”

“Yeah 1000 gil on that”

“Guys! What kind of friends are you! Not even supporting our own friend! And 2000 gil on Noctis too” The other glaives laughed when Crowe made that statement. They were unaware of a certain princess was listening to their conversation. Said princess hummed and smiled to herself.

 

The day went on with Ravus and Nyx buying a reluctant Prompto anything and everything he wanted. Ignis invited the siblings to the villa to Nyx’s greatest dismay on spending more time with seeing Ravus' face. The moment they stepped on the villa Ravus particularly ordered Nyx to company him and Prompto and the prince was seizing the glaive up, but Nyx didn’t back down from him. And that’s when Noctis found the glaives unloading the car, met Luna and was on his way on killing a certain prince of Tenebrae.

 

* * *

 

 

Ravus was going to ask his little flower if he wants to go with him to visit any palaces he wants when Noctis came barging through the door like the unethical prince that he is.

 

“Noctis you’re back!” Prompto excused himself from Ravus and excitedly went to his best friend, he didn’t see him all day and he missed him so much. When his best friend was getting close, the prince suddenly pulled his best friend to him and unabashedly kissed Prompto on the lips in front of the two furious suitors of his friend. Noctis deepened their kiss causing the wide eyed, red face Prompto to close his eyes and melt in the prince’s arm. He broke their kiss to get some much needed air with a string of saliva connecting them.

 

“I’m home…” the prince panted then somebody whistled at the back and said “smooth as fuck” but Noctis didn’t pay attention to them. He focused his attention to his best friend who was panting too and looking at him with lidded eyes and a pretty blush adorning his face. This was it, Noctis was going to confess right here, right now Ravus and Nyx be damned. He was about to open his mouth but Luna interrupted him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

“Oh boys~ dinner is ready, we wouldn’t want king Regis to wait for us now would we?” She left no room for argument. The glaives except for Nyx followed the princess to the dining area along with the prince’s shield and advisor. The young couple left their friends reluctantly with Cloud glaring at Noctis, Nyx and Ravus. That left the four love struck fools to get out the other room silently. Three of them were giving each other death glares and one was still dazed from the kiss he had with his friend. Dinner went on a lively note with everyone enjoying the fish the king caught with his son. And when it was done it was a race for the three fools on who will get to have Prompto’s time. But the prince of Lucis didn’t get that chance because he was pulled to the side by his childhood friend.

 

“My dear Noctis, may I have a word with you?” Noctis couldn’t say no to his childhood friend and left Prompto to the hands of the other prince and a glaive. The princess pulled him aside to the balcony near the living area where they were slightly hidden from everyone. Luna hummed but didn’t say anything she just continued humming a made-up tune and slightly swaying to the beat and looking at the lights the city of Altissia was producing. Noctis watched his friend silently, waiting for her to talk first and get this over with because he was itching to go back to Prompto’s side.

 

“Noctis you’re in love with Prompto correct?” The prince wasn’t fazed anymore if someone asks him this and he’ll proudly say yes. He looked at Luna dead in the eye and said his answer with all seriousness.

 

“Yes Luna, I am in love with him. I love him so much I’m willing to do everything for him.” The oracle smiled at her friends answer and took hold of the prince’s face.  
“Oh my lovely Noctis, I am happy that you finally found the happiness you have been searching for. To be honest I have known for a long time that you’re in love with Prompto even with our lack of communication. But the few times we met and chatted about him. I felt that you value him more than just a friend. Noctis don’t worry about anything anymore, everything will go the way they should, you have the Astrals blessings if you ever planned to take Prompto as your life long partner. Noctis was feeling overwhelmed in a good way from his childhood friend’s words. He thanked her and hugged her once more to express the gratitude he was feeling.

“And one more thing…”

 

Luna made a sudden move that surprised Noctis greatly. His eyes widen when Luna suddenly kissed him beside his lips that in an angle could pass up as a real kiss on the lips.

 

“Work with me Noctis, you’re not the only one who needs a little push and if I don’t play the bad guy now. Prompto wouldn’t realize his love for you.” The princess whispered to the prince, he just stood there like a statue and reluctantly obeyed her command. And a few seconds later worried yelling can be heard from the living area.

 

* * *

 

 

When Noctis was pulled away from Prompto, that left him looking at his figure walking away with an emotion he rarely feels.

 

“What the…” Prompto thought to himself as he clutched his chest. Suddenly a hand was laid at his shoulder that made him look up to see the prince of Tenebrae smiling at him.

 

“Little flower can you join me for a little chat within the living area?” Ravus smiled gently at Prompto which made the boy nod and smile back a little. He stood up and went to talk with the much older prince when another voice pipped up from behind them.

 

“Mind if I join you?” Nyx said all the while looking straight ahead at the royal blood before him. Said royal blood gave him a scowl and silently clicked his tongue when the blond boy happily said yes to the infuriating glaive. The three of them went to the wide lively living area where everyone went to gathered at. Everyone was there, unaware of the storm that will take place after some time of peace. The king of Lucis and the ever loyal, Cor the immortal was seated on the comfy looking single couches near the fire place with them were the young couple of Zack and Cloud who was huddled up on a love seat with Gladio and Ignis squished to their left, but they don’t seem to mind while they listening to the tales of the king’s adventure when he was younger. The remaining glaives were there too, scattered beside the love seat looking like children also listening to the king’s tale. Who would have thought that full grown ass adults would be enraptured to a fairy tale like story from the king of Lucis no less. And when you say this to their faces, they’ll say that in their defense they wouldn’t pass up a story of Cor the immortal being clumsy with a sword and being a genuine reckless dumbass when he first joined Regis and his party.

 

  
Laughter filled the air from the group near the fire place as the trio seated themselves on the long couch perpendicular to the doors that leads to the villa’s balcony. Prompto sat between the older men when he caught sight of Noctis’ at the balcony. He couldn’t help but be curious to what the oracle and his prince was doing but his attention was caught by Nyx and Ravus’ argument.

 

“Glaive stop hogging Prompto’s attention all to yourself!”

 

“I could say the same thing about you!” They continued to argue back and forth with the blond boy in the middle, awkwardly and failing to calm them down. The freckled boy was starting to have a headache from these two stubborn overgrown man children. He expected Nyx to have this kind of attitude but he didn’t expect this from the Prince of Tenebrae. He liked them and all, but this was getting on his nerves and Prompto can only handle so much. He was about to playfully smack the two man children when there was a shift in his peripheral. He got curious and turned his head to the direction of the balcony. What he saw made his breath hitched and for his heart to ache.

 

Lady Lunafreya was kissing Noctis…

  
Lady Lunafreya was kissing Noctis…

  
**Lady Lunafreya was kissing MY Noctis!!!**

  
Prompto did a double take as both his head and heart pounded in a fast pace. He turned his head down, ripping his vision off the private scene happening in the balcony. He was so confused right now about the possessive thought the flash through his mind. _“My? My Noctis? When did that happened?! I shouldn’t think like that! I knew this from the start, I knew that Lunafreya likes Noctis. They were childhood friends for shiva’s sake! Maybe even childhood sweethearts! They… look good together… they really do… look good… together…”_ Prompto said all of this in his mind except for the last part causing Nyx and Ravus to stop their banter and finally noticing that their beloved has gone silent some time ago. They both panicked as big fat tears continues to flow from Prompto’s eyes.

 

“Sunshine! Hey sunshine, are you okay?! What’s wrong? Does something hurt? Prompto!”

  
“Little flower shhh, shhh everything’s fine breathe my loved just breathe.” Ravus beat Nyx in calming Prompto down, holding Prompto in his arms as said boy continued to cry his heart out. Nyx didn’t even protest, he just wants Prompto to calm down and not cry anymore. The commotion caught everyone’s attention with Cloud and Ignis immediately out of their seats making a beeline for Prompto’s direction. Cloud got there first and all but ripped Prompto away from Ravus. Treason to the crown briefly passed his mind but the anger inside at seeing Prompto cry overruled that thought.

 

  
“You two!” Cloud pointed an accusing finger at the two older men with Ignis putting a calming hand on his shoulder. Ignis was about to say something but a wide eyed Noctis and a silent and calm Lunafreya emerged from the balcony doors. At the sight of them Prompto can’t help but cry more and bury his face on Cloud’s chest. Noctis who was heading straight for this best friend stopped in his tracks a hand hanging in the air mid reach, confused as to why his friend cried more at the sight of him. Now everybody was looking at the newcomers, mostly all with confusion marring their faces, having no clue at what was going on. Something clicked inside Nyx’s mind and he suddenly pipped up.

 

 

“He saw something… something he shouldn’t have…" the hero squinted his eyes at Noctis and Luna. The oracle met his eyes then lowered her gaze again remaining silent. Everyone remained silent after that, the only noises heard was Prompto’s sobs and Cloud hushing his friend. The King was silently assessing the situation, Cor was glaring daggers on the floor, the glaives stiff on their seats while communicating with their eyes, Zack who has a constant happy face now has a somber one that didn’t fit him and Gladio has his eyes closed and arms crossed in his seat. Ravus and Nyx was itching to go to Prompto and comfort him but didn’t dare move from there spots. Ignis was now wiping away tears from the crying boy’s eyes and was helping Prompto to even his breathing.

 

  
“Prom…” Noctis broke the silence causing everyone to look at him specially Prompto with his tear-filled eyes. The prince of Lucis reached for his best friend again but Cloud turn his back to Noctis causing the prince to glare at his other friend and said friend giving his own glare. The king sighed then stood up.

 

“It has been a long day and I know that everyone one of you are tired. I suggest everyone should get a good night’s rest, you all can go along now.” At this the glaives hastily got up from their seats and they were the ones immediately out of the room saying quick good nights to everyone with Crowe patting Nyx on the shoulder on her way out. Zack and Gladiolus were next to get up saying their good nights too with Gladio calmly walking out while glancing at Noctis and Zack looked at his boyfriend with a concerned face then receiving a nod that says “I got this” so he heaved out a sigh and went to their room.

 

King Regis started to go out too with Cor walking by his side when they were nearing the hall leading out of the living room. The King stopped, his back turned to them.

 

  
“Fixed this” with those simple words he continued walking away with Cor giving the remaining group nothing but a glance as he too continued to walk by his King. Lunafreya calm as ever beckoned the two suitors, Ignis and Cloud to come with her. Three of those people stiffened and dared defied the oracle.

 

  
“I am not living Prompto like this.”

“I’m sorry your highness but I’m with spikey here.”

  
“You can’t be serious sister, you can not honestly think that I will leave my beloved with that poor excuse of a prince.” The three of them snapped at the Oracle but Lunafreya was having none of it. She gestured for Ignis to take Prompto from Cloud and seat him in one of the couches. The future adviser obeyed, and gently took the sobbing boy from a reluctant Cloud. Noctis quickly went to their side but far enough that he was hovering over them. Lunafreya started once again voice still calm but a hint of irritation was in the edge of her voice.

 

  
“Let them talk and settle this once and for all. You are going to come with me and let them have their space. Am I clear dear bother, dear Glaive and dear Mister Strife” She left no room for argument and started walking out the living room. Ignis followed suit but first giving Noctis a reassuring hand. Reluctantly the trio obeyed Lunafreya, all of them glancing at Prompto and Noctis. To which they saw how tenderly Noctis was holding Prompto’s hand that they felt they were intruding in something they weren’t supposed to see. That was all the reassurance Cloud needed so he calmly walked himself out. Ravus and Nyx was disheartened at what they saw. Both men thinking the same thing as they walked out of the living room and into the hallway where they met the eyes of Lunafreya and Ignis with understanding swimming in both of their eyes.

  
“Guess this is it huh.”

  
“Alas the Six has spoken… We were never meant to be.”

 

* * *

 

 

Back in the living room Prompto was still crying but he was trying so hard to stop the tears from flowing. He doesn’t understand why the tears just started coming out, he doesn’t understand why his heart suddenly ached when he saw Luna kissing Noctis, he doesn’t understand why he suddenly called Noctis **_his,_** he doesn’t understand why the thought of Noctis not being with him but with somebody else made his heart feel like they were stomped on and for his whole body to go numb. There was a ringing noise in his ears, snot clogging his nose and he probably looks ugly right now but he just can’t stop. He can vaguely hear someone saying something to him, and the voice sounds familiar. Prompto opened his eyes to which he doesn’t remember closing when he felt a warm hand wipe the tears from his eyes and embarrassingly the snot on his nose too. The first thing he saw was pools of ocean blue eyes full of concern staring back at him. His breath hitched a little and he let out a whimper. Noctis frowned and slowly enveloped his best friend in a hug.

  
“Shhh Prom, I-it’s okay, I’m here” This cause Prompto to cry a little harder again and made him tighten their embrace. Noctis took this in stride and buried his face in his beloved’s neck and whispered sweet nothings to him. After a while Prompto’s crying finally died down for him to form a coherent sentence. Voice hoarse from crying he whispered.

 

“Don’t leave me…”

  
“What was that Prom?”

  
“I don’t want you to leave me…”

“Prom, I can’t hear what you’re saying!”

  
“I don’t want you to be with anyone else…”

  
“Prom for the last time I can’t-“

  
“I DON’T WANT YOU TO BE WITH LUNAFREYA, YOU ARE MINE DAMNIT!” Noctis was taken aback by Prompto’s outburst so he stared dumbly at his best friend who was staring straight at him, red in the face but he doesn’t know whether it’s from crying so much or embarrassment. When the words finally clicked in his mind, confusion, surprise and happiness bubbled up inside of him. The prince suddenly grabbed Prompto’s face with both of his hands and proceeded to smash their lips together in a kiss full of desperation and love. The blond boy didn’t fight it, he let his prince take the lead and opened his mouth for the prince’s tongue to go in. This kiss wasn’t like the kisses they shared before. This kiss was everything they had but didn’t realized they have and needed before. So much desperation, affection, understanding and so much love was poured into this one single kiss. They didn’t stop until air became a problem, so they had to part from each other. They panted like they’d just ran a marathon, holding each other close, afraid to let go even for a little bit.

  
“I love you” they said in unison causing each other to go wide eyed then laugh at one another. When the laughter died down Prompto remembered what he saw at the balcony. He squirmed in Noctis’ arm and tried to get away but Noctis is not letting him.

 

  
“Hey, What’s the problem Prom? You know you can tell me, right?”

  
“……I… I saw you na Lady Lunafreya i-in the balcony k-kissing…” At this Prompto’s voice hitched again and Noctis was afraid that the water works will start up again. “ _Wait… he us what now?!... Oh for Ramuh’s sake! Luna!”,_ The prince thought to himself as he hushed Prompto and hugged him again.

 

“Prom calm down! We weren’t really kissing! But Luna intended it to look like we were kissing. Saying something about playing the bad guy and making you realize that you love me too. I swear on my ancient ancestors grave that me and Luna are just friends.”

  
“Wait she did what?! She did that to make me realize I love y-…… oh shit… I do love you. Like more than just a best friend love!”

  
“I know the feeling man, I just realized I love you more than just a friend when me and my dad talked when we were fishing. Kinda embarrassing that even my old man knew we loved each other even before we knew it ourselves.” They both laughed at themselves and laughed at how ridiculous everything was. Who knew that the lines between best friend and lover blurred for them a long time ago. Everything, the holding hands, the feeding, the kissing kind of came naturally to them that it became a normal thing for them to do those not so friendly things.

 

“So… what now?” Prompto whispered looking into Noctis’ eyes.

  
“We are going to apologize to everyone for the drama we created and most importantly…” Noctis trailed off, bumping their foreheads together and circling his arms around Prompto’s waist.

  
“Prompto Argentum will you be my boyfriend?” Noctis asked nervously and inside he was laughing at himself because he doesn’t know why he was nervous and knows that Prompto is going to say yes. The other boy pretended to consider this, face in a faux attempt at thinking of an answer. Noctis nudged him playfully and he laughed finally saying his answer.

“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend you dumbass! I didn’t cry for nothing you know!”

  
“Who you calling a dumbass you nerd! You were just clueless as I am!” They roughed house a bit, laughing at each other and calling each other names that has no deeper meaning to it. And when they were finally over goofing off and was laying side by side on the cold hard floor. The relief of the drama finally ending and the content of knowing the other loves them, washed over them. They scooted closer to one another, faced each other with Noctis bringing Prompto’s hands to his lips and kissing it.

 

  
“I love you”

  
“I love you too”

  
And that’s how they fell asleep on the carpeted floor holding each other close, coldness of the floor not bothering them because they have each other to keep the cold at bay with arms wrapped securely at one another, breathes mingling and hearts beating at the same time.

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis glanced down at his friends who were sleeping on the floor. Fighting himself to not wake them up because the floor is not a proper place to sleep at. He sighed and carefully place the blanket he bought with him over the new established couple as to not wake them. Once the deed was done he left the living room and went to one of the many rooms in the villa where everyone and I mean everyone decided to wait out the aftermath of the new couple’s talk.

  
“So… how are they?” Gladiolus decided to voice out what everyone was thinking of as he glanced up from the book he was reading. Ignis glanced at Ravus who was standing up and not facing his direction and to Nyx who was a somber expression on his face.

 

“All seems to be fine now and judging from the happy smiles they both produced in their sleep. I conclude that they finally realized and confessed their love for one another. Ignis didn’t missed the way Ravus’ stance stiffened and the way Nyx’s shoulders sagged. Everyone noticed this too but none of them did or voiced out anything. Luna was really happy for Noctis and Prompto’s new formed bond but can’t help but sigh at his heartbroken brother. She excused themselves and went to their shared rooms with the help of Ignis. The glaives were trying to cheer their fellow glaive up but for now it was falling on deaf ears. The glaives sighed and reassured everyone that Nyx will be his self tomorrow with Pelna cracking a joke or two that somewhat got a small smile from Nyx. The glaives all gave imaginary sighs of relief and excuse themselves from the remaining party.

 

 

Once the glaives were out King Regis gave a content sigh and smiled despite his tiredness from the day’s event catching up on him. Cor doing the same and both watched as Zack dramatically cried fake tears of happiness as he suffocated his lover in a bone crushing hug. Ignis and Gladiolus laughed at them but they too gave out sighs of relief and content smiles adorning their faces. The King stood announcing his retirement for the night and taking the six that he can finally have his all to long overdue nap.

 

"Ah young love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i'll end it here  
> but i feel like there's something missing...  
> hmmmmm
> 
> should i do a next chap or nah?  
> hmmmmmm.....

**Author's Note:**

> comments? thought?


End file.
